


Saturn Retrograde

by stellarsketches



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chance Meetings, Cheating, Drinking, Drinking Games, First Dates, First Kiss, Getting Together, Hinata is the GOAT, Kageyama is however, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Multiple Universes, Rating May Change, Sugawara is not innocent, long ass ride, oikawa fucks up, some grinding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 23:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarsketches/pseuds/stellarsketches
Summary: “Give me your phone number,” Kageyama demands, and somewhere fiery parts of hell are freezing over, angels are singing, someone somewhere has just won the lottery, because Kageyama Tobio has just asked a hot guy for his phone number. And got it.Oikawa and Kageyama fall in love across six different timelines...some are smoother sailings than others. Oh, and karma? She's a bitch.





	Saturn Retrograde

**Author's Note:**

> it's 3am for me. so if u see any typos in this long ass chapter.....keep it to yourself!!!!!! i tried my best!!!!! i just want to pop this fic baby and go tf to sleep!!!! i'll come back and edit later

It all began, truly began, with a chance encounter. 

 

Kageyama’s university was nearly perfect for him, it had one of the best university teams in the country, gave out pretty generous scholarships to rising players--not to mention Hinata was going there too--as well as being only fifteen minutes away from Yamaguichi’s university. 

 

The only drawback was Kageyama couldn’t get an apartment closer to campus, and had to take an hour long train ride to and from campus. It wasn’t that bad, he used his time to either do the homework he’d neglected the night before, read, or sleep like he is today. 

 

He’s in a deep enough sleep to not notice the train filling up, bag clutched to his chest, and head tilted against the back of the seat. Kageyama has no intentions of waking up until he reaches his stop, until something heavy plops into his lap, jerking him into consciousness. 

 

Blinking blearily, Kageyama looks down to find an unfamiliar smartphone in his lap. Kageyama stares at it blankly, just as a voice above him go “Sorry!”

 

Kageyama’s half-expecting some random kid, with sweaty hands and maybe a few pimples, but they guy he ends up locking eyes with is unabashedly…….unmistakably  _ hot.  _ There’s a moment when Kageyama can do nothing but stare openly, still holding this stranger’s phone in his hands.

 

“Uh... I-It’s no problem,” Kageyama manages finally, face heating up as his fingers brush against the stranger’s as he returns the phone. To Kageyama’s immense horror, the hot guy  _ smirks  _ when he catches the red spreading across his cheeks. Brown eyes take on a certain glint and Kageyama begins to curse every bone in his gay body. 

 

“I’m sorry again for ruining your sleep,” hot guy says, readjusting his grip on the handholds. Kageyama takes note of how his muscles flex through his shirt and the fluffy quality of his hair. “Although I wouldn’t recommend falling asleep on the train. Seems dangerous.”

 

“Really? I uh…” Kageyama cringes inwardly at his own awkwardness “I take this train often, and I haven’t had any problems.”

 

“You ride the train this early everyday? To university?” the hot stranger raises an incredulous brow, and honestly Kageyama can’t believe he’s willingly talking to him still. 

 

“Yeah? I have morning practice most days for volleyball….and my apartment’s pretty far away…. Getting up early isn’t as bad as it seems.”

 

The stranger had been looking on with a quiet sort of amusement at Kageyama’s palpable nervousness until the mention of volleyball. “Oh? You play? What position?” 

 

“Setter,” Kageyama says immediately, probably the first coherent thing he’s said since he woke up. The hot stranger locks eyes with him, eyes suddenly intense. 

 

“What a coincidence... That was my position back in highschool.” Hot stranger smiles, now looking Kageyama up and down, gaze sharpening into something  _ sinful _ for the briefest of seconds. “We must have been fated to meet here. What’s your name?”

 

It takes an embarrassingly long amount of time for Kageyama to realize this is a question he was actually meant to answer. He’s too busy staring at hot stranger’s lips while also trying to look like he’s  _ not.  _

 

“I-It’s Kageyama. Um...Kageyama Tobio.”

 

“Tobio-chan? How cute.” Hot stranger practically purrs this, and now Kageyama is 67% sure this random hot guy is flirting with him. He must be in an alternate reality or better yet, still fucking asleep. There is no way in hell this is truly happening. 

 

The automated voice of the stop announcement startles Kageyama hard enough that he jumps in his seat just as the hot stranger makes a move to head towards the door. 

 

It hits Kageyama suddenly that he never got hot stranger’s name and if he didn’t ask now, hot stranger may remain a stranger forever. Without thinking, Kageyama jerks himself upright to grab hold of hot stranger’s (ridiculously expensive looking) black leather backpack. 

 

Hot stranger turns back with one perfect eyebrow arched in question. “Um...I forgot to ask,” Kageyama stutters, panicked both because  _ oh god  _ they’re both standing now and hot stranger’s taller than him by a few inches and that’s just makes Kageyama’s attraction to him skyrocket. That and the train is really slowing down now and if he doesn’t ask now it’ll all be over. 

 

“W-what’s your name?” Kageyama blurts out as other passengers start crowd around them. 

 

“Oikawa Tooru,” hot stranger says. Kageyama turns the name over in his mind. Oikawa. It suits him. Kageyama watches Oikawa saunter away, exuding confidence in every step. And to Kageyama’s surprise he looks over his shoulder back at him. 

 

“Hope to see you again, Tobio-chan!” he calls back, and Kageyama can’t help but to swoon. 

 

Damn he  _ really  _ has it bad. 

  
  


Xx

  
  


The very first person Kageyama tells about what will be later dubbed as the “train encounter” is Hinata. Kageyama nearly tackles him outside of the gym on campus, eyes fever bright as he recounts every last detail. 

 

As they warm up for morning practice, they dissect the conversation apart. Every sentence, every word, everything down to the last syllable is examined for meaning and subtext. Quickly Hinata comes to one conclusion:

 

“He was flirting with you.”

 

“What? NO!” Kageyama counters, but he’s happy at the notion all the same. He’s also terrified, and nervous, and vaguely nauseous. Hot guys just don’t come out of nowhere to flirt with him. This has to be a scam. 

 

Hinata gives him a look, “Believe it or not but you’re quite attractive, Tobio. It wouldn’t be surprising if someone hit on you, especially considering you had a  _ fan club  _ back in high school.”

 

Instead of mentioning, or even remembering the mess that came about from the “fan club”, Kageyama focuses on the lesser of the embarrassments. “Are you coming on to me?”

 

“I flirted with you all through high school,” Hinata says casually, ignoring the wounded noises from Kageyama in favor of spinning a volleyball in his hands. “And you never noticed because you’re an idiot.”

 

Again, Kageyama’s torn between focusing on the embarrassment of his best friend confessing to flirting with him, and totally missing that, and the instinctive need to protect his pride. In the end, pride wins out. “I am not an idiot.”

 

Hinata raises a brow, looking more deadpan than his sunny disposition would normally allow. “Whatever you say, Kags. All I’m saying is don’t be an idiot this time around. You see this guy again, get his phone number.” Then Hinata grins and Kageyama can feel his blood pressure rising. “Or suck his dick.”

  
  


Xx

 

As loathe as he was to admit it, Hinata was right. Not about the dick sucking thing, Kageyama had sent three serves into the back of his head at that. 

 

But he should actually  _ talk  _ to the guys he's interested in, instead of just pining over them then fleeing from their advances like some kind of touch starved gay. 

 

Kageyama Tobio can snag a man if he so chooses.

 

So for the week following “the train incident" Kageyama goes out of his way to catch the train at the same time everyday. He tears through his closet to find the tightest pairs of jeans he owns, and he takes time to comb and style his hair every morning. 

 

Every day he wakes up early and every day he’s disappointed when there’s absolutely no sign of the tall brunette. Self-consciously Kageyama fingers the multitude of ear piercings. Maybe Oikawa preferred more clean cut guys, more proper. Maybe Kageyama had smelled bad when they first met. 

 

Maybe Oikawa wasn’t into guys at all. 

 

It’s the ninth day since their first meeting, and to put it mildly, Kageyama is suffering. The one time he’s gathered the strength to actually talk to a hot guy,  _ this  _ happens? Normally, he’d be too self-conscious to throw a pity party, but no one’s paying him any attention on the train at this hour. Plus all the prep work every morning is getting to him. 

 

He scrolls through social media mindlessly, content to let Yamaguchi’s latest Twitter thread about his haunted blender wash away the disappointment. Kageyama gets to the part where the blender turned on by itself at 3 am when he’s airdropped a picture from an unknown number. 

 

Suspiciously, Kageyama glances around the train. There’s no glimpse of Hinata’s red hair or even the demon Tsukishima. It’s probably not the best idea to open the picture, but Kageyama’s feeling reckless. 

 

“What the fuck,” he blurts out before he can censor himself. An old lady glances at him, scandalized, and Kageyama shoots her a pathetic look in return. It’s not his fault. Who wouldn’t be shocked to be airdropped a random, blurry meme of Patrick Starfish sitting on a hook with a look of either intense pain or relief, Kageyama can’t tell. 

 

He’s more than acquainted with the meme already, it had made rounds for a few weeks in the, honestly, dysfunctional group chat Kageyama’d been forced into. Hinata and Yamaguchi were the main offenders, but they’re not  _ here  _ so who the fuck would send him this?

 

“Now who would send you something as unsightly as this?” a startlingly familiar voice sing-songs behind him. 

 

Without thinking Kageyama whirls around to find myself standing chest to chest with Oikawa. And just like that a week's worth of disappointment and weariness is gone in a blink of an eye. Just one slow, teasing smirk and Kageyama's a bright eyed, red-faced mess at Oikawa's mercy. 

 

The silence between them stretches on just a beat too long as Kageyama stares as subtlety as he can. It wasn't a hallucination: Oikawa's just as good looking as he was weeks ago, clad in a color blocked sweater and jeans  _ just  _ tight enough to make Kageyama squirm. 

 

Instead of indulging his brain with daydreams of what Oikawa’s muscles look like under all of his clothes, Kageyama says, “So it was you who sent me this then, Oikawa-san?”

 

“Yup!” he chirps, either not noticing Kageyama checking him out so blatantly or choosing not to comment on it. “It was funny watching your reaction. You’re very cute when you’re confused.”

 

Kageyama squints, ignoring the “cute” bit for his own mental health, “Now that you’ve said that, you do look like the type of guy to take amusement from doing stupid things to people.”

 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Oikawa says innocently, but the look in his eyes is anything but. 

 

“Well, when you insist on sending strangers memes just because, I’m inclined to think it is a bad thing.” 

 

“Oh? Do I detect sass? How surprising.”

 

Banter. Yes, Kageyama can banter. He’ll be charming and witty and  _ finally  _ he’ll get the upper hand on this stupidly hot guy. “So you want me to just deal with it without saying anything?”

 

Oikawa shifts closer, the movement almost imperceptible, “No,” he grins. “I prefer my men to have nice mouths on them.”

 

Kageyama’s heart is beating a heavy staccato beneath his ribs, and in a moment of temporary insanity he blurts out, “Are you flirting with me?” 

 

“Yes,  _ obviously,”  _ Oikawa has the audacity to shoot the other an exasperated look, “You’re very dense, aren’t you?”

 

“I-I just had to ask, don’t--just leave me alone. You sound just like Hinata, I can’t just assume every guy’s flirting with me,” Kageyama pouts, causing the brunette’s eyes to drop down to his lips then darting back up. 

 

Kageyama’s braced for another round of teasing, but when Kageyama manages to steel himself to make eye-contact, Oikawa’s looking more serious than Kageyama thought he ever could. 

 

“Hinata…” Oikawa says lowly, “Who is that? Your boyfriend?”

 

“No...he’s my best friend, from high school and--are you jealous?” Kageyama watches with wide eyes as Oikawa closes the distance between them, so that they’re standing close enough that Kageyama has to tilt his head back just the tiniest bit to maintain eye contact. And  _ holy shit  _ the height difference is such a turn on. 

 

“I’m not jealous. I just need to know what kinds of collateral damage I should expect. When I want something, Tobio-chan, I go after it. I don’t let things get in my way.”

 

“Are you implying that you want me?” Kageyama doesn’t dare blink, too afraid that at the moment he closes his eyes Oikawa, with his strong jaw and firm build, will be gone. 

 

“You really have to ask?”

 

“Give me your phone number,” Kageyama demands, and somewhere fiery parts of hell are freezing over, angels are singing, someone somewhere has just won the lottery, because Kageyama Tobio has just asked a hot guy for his phone number. And got it. 

  
  


Xx

  
  


**YOU:** Wanted to text you so you’d have my number too, Oikawa-san. 

 

**TOORU :** ヾ(｡･ω･)ｼ 

  
  


Not for the first time Kageyama finds himself staring at his and Oikawa’s text thread, although those two messages were the only ones so far. It’s almost been a week and so far just one lone cutesy emoji represents the fruits of Kageyama’s emotional labor. 

 

He’s contemplated texting first, but Yamaguchi gave him strict instructions on handling the confident pretty boy types like Oikawa. Fall too much into their hands and it’s over. And when Yamaguchi gives you advice on people, it’s best to take it. As a psych major with a GPA Kageyama couldn’t even dream of maintaining, not to mention having been on the most amount of  _ successful  _ dates, Tadashi has credentials. 

 

That doesn’t make playing this waiting game any easier. 

 

It’s a Friday night, nearing midnight, and Kageyama’s still keyed up from their team’s home game earlier that day and subsequent victory celebration. He’s feeling reckless and impatient, but most importantly he wants Oikawa to text him. 

 

He squints at his phone. Thinks about how Oikawa looked when he not-so-subtly implied he’d wanted him. Then the thinks about the gently disappointed look Yamaguchi would level him with when he has to admit he gave into temptation. 

 

So he rolls out of bed to shower. 

 

Xx

 

Half an hour later, Kageyama walks back into his room just in time to see his phone’s screen light up with an incoming message. Like an idiot he stares dumbly at the phone, before leaping for it like some kind of preteen girl. 

 

Then he  _ screams  _ like a preteen girl attending her very first concert when he sees who's just texted him. 

 

**TOORU:** congrats on the volleyball win today. heard a lot of good things abt a certain “genius setter”

 

**YOU:** Hm. What made you so interested in my university's starting setter all of a sudden?

 

**TOORU:** oh no reason. heard he's single and has a nice set of legs

 

**YOU:** I'll be sure to tell him you said so. 

 

**TOORU:** goddammit

 

**TOORU:** you're much more of a tease than i expected. what happened to that innocent look of yours?

 

**YOU:** Who said i'm not innocent? Besides when it comes to hot guys like you if you don't tease them a little bit they'll think you're an easy conquest. 

 

**TOORU:** how profound Tobio-chan

 

**TOORU:** wait

 

**TOORU:** did you just call me hot?

 

**YOU:** gahshhSHHSHSHSH I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT

 

**TOORU:** OH YES YOU DID!!!! YOU THINK I'M HOT DON'T YOU????

 

**YOU:** OH HEY I'M REALLY TIRED FROM THE GAME TODAY. GOODNIGHT. 

 

**TOORU:** sure you are. you're blushing rn aren't you?

 

**YOU:** i'm NOT

 

He was. 

 

**TOORU:** hey tobio

 

**YOU:** What?

 

**TOORU:** you’re really cute

 

And if Kageyama weren’t blushing before he certainly was now. He feels the flush creep across his cheeks to his ears as he cradles his phone gently, considering how to answer. Flirting wasn’t really his strong suit. 

 

Then his phone begins to ring with a call. Oh God. Oikawa’s calling him. 

 

Shaken, Kageyama drops his phone, then scrambles to pick it up to catch Oikawa’s call. He’s pretty sure ignoring a guy’s call, on accident or on purpose, isn’t the best way to get a date. His hands are shaking when he gets a grip on his, blessedly still ringing phone, and he prays to whatever deity listening that he doesn’t trip over his words.

 

“H-hello?” 

 

Goddamit. 

 

Oikawa’s laugh graces his ears, toned low, and casually seductive. Kageyama wants to  _ die.  _ “Hi there, Tobio-chan.” 

 

“Um so…why’d you call me?”

 

“I just wanted to hear your voice,” Oikawa says with an overly exaggerated affronted gasp, “Do I need a reason to call?”

 

“No?” Kageyama flounders, hearing the other’s voice so close to his ear is really destroying what little conversational tools he’s managed to salvage from the past twenty one years of his life, “I-I like your voice, so calling’s okay?”

 

“Oh? You think my voice is sexy?” the leer in Oikawa’s voice is nearly palpable. 

 

“That’s not what I said  _ at all.” _

 

“But you implied it.”

 

“Didn’t do that either. Maybe your ego is so big it's clogging up your ears.”

 

“Now  _ there’s  _ the teasing Tobio-chan. You were so nervous when you first picked up I thought you’d be too overwhelmed from my amazing presence.”

 

Kageyama can feel his face heating up again, “I wasn’t overwhelmed, I was  _ nervous.  _ Who wouldn’t be? You called me so suddenly, you ass.”

 

“You’re cute when you’re angry too, wow.”

 

“Keep calling me cute and I’ll hang up in your face.”

 

“You wouldn’t.”

 

“I would.”

 

He doesn’t. 

 

In fact it’s 3AM when they hang up, and Kageyama falls asleep with a smile on his face. 

 

Xx

  
  


“What’re you smiling at?”

 

Kageyama tears his eyes from the picture Oikawa’s just sent him of his toy poodle dressed up in a Halloween costume to find Kuroo standing over him. As always, he’s smirking, messy dark hair falling into his eyes as he leans comfortably against Kageyama’s table in the library.

 

“I-it’s nothing!” Kageyama frantically turns his phone face down, and something sharpens in Kuroo’s gaze. 

 

“ _ Oho.  _ Now I really want to know.”

 

“I’m serious. There’s nothing.”

 

Kuroo raises an eyebrow but says nothing. Internally, Kageyama prays to whoever listening that the other gets bored before he catches wind of any part of Kageyama’s love life. 

 

After ending up wedged between Kuroo and kinesthesiology major Bokuto in Intermediate Anatomy, Kageyama has seen firsthand how letting Kuroo know any minute piece of personal information has disastrous consequences. 

 

That same semester Kuroo, by some kind of arcane magic (actually it was a perfect mixture of hard liquor and charm), found that Bokuto had a ginormous, super gay crush on Bio major Akaashi Keiji and that the feelings were mutual. 

 

Not only did Kageyama receive firsthand accounts of the ensuing rom-com worthy hijinks, that included Bokuto being thrown in the quad fountain so that Akaashi would pity him and invite him to his nearby apartment, as well as a blatantly rigged game of truth or dare that landed Akaashi into giving a striptease at a party, but he watched the events unfold before his very eyes at the odd party he was able to attend. 

 

(He was there during the, now infamous, striptease. The only person happier than Bokuto to have all 70kg of Akaashi’s build half-naked on top of him was Kuroo.)

In short, Kageyama didn’t want Kuroo anywhere near his fledgling relationship with Oikawa. Though Bokuto and Akaashi are happily dating, their journey is something that does not need a sequel. 

 

So Kageyama prays to whoever will listen, in hopes that he can escape unscathed. But apparently the universe is on Kuroo’s side because the older leans into Kageyama’s personal space with a leer that sends chills down his spine. 

 

“You sure it’s nothin’? Because a lil’ birdie told me you’re currently dating some super stud from the chem department.”

 

Kageyama  _ should’ve  _ played dumb, but what he does instead is blush bright red and yelp, “We’re not dating!” He slaps his hands over his mouth with a gasp, but it’s too late, Kuroo’s got him, hook, line, and sinker. 

 

“So it  _ is  _ true. Kageyama Tobio’s finally got himself a man. I was certain Hinata was lying.”

 

_ Hinata…. _

 

Kageyama makes a mental note to beat the ever-loving shit out of the redhead the very  _ second,  _ he sees him. But first to deal with his lanky upperclassman, obviously ready to tease Kageyama until something in his brain breaks. 

 

“I don’t  _ have  _ him. We’re talking I guess, it’s not really dating--”

 

“--How often do you two text?” Kuroo interrupts.

 

“What? Um...everyday?” Kageyama’s not quite sure where this is going but he answers anyway, better tell Kuroo upfront than have him scam you out of the information. 

 

“He the last person you talk to most days?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“And he makes you happy?” Kuroo takes one look at Kageyama’s badly concealed lovesick smile and answers the question. “Nevermind, it’s written all over your face. Well, I have good news for you: you’re dating.”

 

Someone else saying it is both embarrassing and pleasing. When it comes to Oikawa, Kageyama seems to have a lot of conflicting emotions. But still there’s one major issue. “He hasn’t even asked me on a date yet.”

 

Just as the words leave Kageyama’s lips his phone buzzes repeatedly with a flurry of incoming messages. Curiously, Kageyama flips his phone over, and the most recent message gives him pause. 

 

**TOORU: so i just got out of lab early. wanna go get dinner?**

 

If they weren’t in the library Kageyama would  _ scream.  _

 

“Well,” Kuroo says, voice dripping with glee as he peers over Kageyama's shoulder “He has now.”

  
  


Xx

  
  


Half an hour later, Oikawa himself shows up in the library, hair effortlessly styled as usual, shoulder bag slung across over his shoulder, and large umbrella in his hand. Kageyama pretends to be absorbed in a copy of  _ Anatomy and Physiology  _ while still sneaking furtive glances as Oikawa comes closer. 

 

“Evenin’,” Oikawa says once he’s a respectable distance, and even at 8pm on a random Wednesday he looks modelesque. 

 

Kageyama ignores the unfairness of it all in favor of shoving his books into his bag and mumbling a polite, “Good evening.” 

 

Oikawa outright laughs at him. “You’re so uptight! C’mon loosen up!” He grabs Kageyama playfully and shakes his shoulders. It’s almost an exact mirror of Kuroo’s treatment earlier--when Kageyama had gone into shock at the prospect of a date with Oikawa. 

 

The casual touch, though indeed casual, doesn’t ease the thickly coiled tension in his body. It’s either the wild, scared look in his eyes or the way his shoulders are steadily climbing up to his ears that tips Oikawa off to this fact. 

 

“Jesus, what’s with you today? I’m not taking you to a back alley to be murdered, okay?”

 

“T-that’s not what I’m worried about!” Kageyama yelps, trying to pull himself free from Oikawa’s grasp, “This is just my first real date, and I just don’t….”

 

Oikawa fixes him with a cold stare, “Who said this was a date?” Kageyama’s face freezes as a familiar sinking feeling settles in his stomach. It feels like the time he flunked his first test or the time he was benched during junior high nationals only magnified by a hundred because he misread all the signs and oh god--

 

“Just kidding!”

 

“What?” Kageyama blinks. 

 

“I was joking,” Oikawa repeats, and when Kageyama offers no sign of amusement, Oikawa makes a pained face. “Here’s where you’re supposed to laugh.”

 

Slowly, so there is absolutely no room for confusion Kageyama asks, “Is this or is this not a date?”

 

“Yes it is,” Oikawa says, equally as slowly, more so out of fear of the cold, dead look Kageyama’s leveling him with. 

 

All at once the tension leaves Kageyama’s body, “You ass! Why would you joke around like that?” He hiss-whispers, smacking Oikawa in the arm over and over. 

 

“I-I thought it was obvious! How was I supposed to know something like that would make you cry?” Oikawa takes the first couple of punches to the arm without complaint, but Kageyama’s stronger than he looks, and his arm’s throbbing by the third one. With what’s supposed to be a reassuring smile, Oikawa grapples with the other until he’s holding Kageyama’s wrists with a gentle and firm grip. 

 

“I did  _ not  _ cry,” Kageyama protests. 

 

“That’s what they all say. Now.” Here Oikawa pulls Kageyama closer with the grip he still has on the younger’s arms so they’re face to face. “Tobio?”

 

The close proximity is nerve-wracking but Kageyama forces himself to look up from the collar of Oikawa’s t-shirt peeking out from under his jacket up to Oikawa’s eyes. “Yes?”

 

“If it were to please you, I would like to take you to my favorite ramen shop so we can eat dinner. And it will totally be a date. Plus the food’s really good, and it’s not that far from campus and--”

 

“Okay, okay, I get it,” Kageyama laughs, “I’ll go on a date with you.”

 

“And I promise I’ll be a perfect gentleman the whole time.”

 

“Oh?” Kageyama tilts up his chin haughtily, “It’s a bit too late for that actually.  You can try again next we go out maybe.”

 

Oikawa wilts dramatically, “Oh how you wound me! I already apologized for my bad joke okay!”

 

“I’ll consider forgiveness once I’m fed,” Kageyama tries to sound cross, but fails miserably. 

 

“More importantly though, Tobio-chan…” Oikawa trails off, repentant look long gone, and his familiar teasing grin back in place, “You just implied you’d want to go on another date with me.”

 

As the realization hits him Kageyama flushes. Hard. He covers his face with one hand and extends the other towards the source of all of his recent embarrassment, “Just take me to your ramen shop and shut up,  _ please” _

 

“I’ll take you there, but I won’t be silent,” Oikawa grins, then he leans in to whisper in Kageyama’s ear, “Not that you  _ actually  _ want me to stop talkin’.” Oikawa watches, amused as the flush spread to Kageyama’s ears, painting the tips of them a cherry red. Thoroughly satisfied, he leads the blushing mess that is Kageyama out of the library into the thick winter air. 

  
  


Xx

  
  


It doesn’t quite sink in that he is, by all definitions of the word, on a date until Kageyama’s first stepping foot into the ramen shop. He’s no gourmet by no means, but he’s watched enough foodie TV with his mom to realize this place has ambiance. 

 

The lighting’s warm, a little dim, and there’s an overall coziness that instantly calms Kageyama down. Not to mention the smell coming from the kitchen is damn near  _ heavenly.  _

 

Kageyama doesn’t know if Oikawa picked this place because it’s a favorite of his or if he wanted this kind of atmosphere, but for a moment Kageyama can’t help but to admire Oikawa’s skills. The guy really knows how to charm. 

 

Behind them the door closes with the chime of a bell and someone behind the long counter in the middle of the dining area looks up to greet them. 

 

“Welcome!” The server calls out brightly. He looks up at them properly, and before he can ask them where they’d prefer to sit a look of recognition settles in his eyes. “Oh hey there, Hanger! Here to get drunk and complain about your love life again?”

 

“Hi there Hanamaki,” Oikawa greets back with forced cheer, surreptitiously pinching Kageyama’s arm when he laughs behind his hand. “And for the record I was not drunk. You’re breaking server-customer confidentiality laws right now, you know that?”

 

Hanamaki doesn’t deign to inform Oikawa that there’s no such thing in favor of finding something else to tease him about. Kageyama can practically see the lightbulb of inspiration above the mop of  Hanamaki’s hair--which is cropped short and a shade of pink Kageyama’s never seen--as the two of them lock eyes. 

 

“Oh? Is  _ this  _ the guy you’ve been mooning over lately?” Hanamaki asks with a sly smile. Kageyama nearly snaps his neck turning to anticipate Oikawa’s reply. There is  _ no _ way Oikawa has gotten drunk at a ramen shop and talked about him. 

 

Oikawa has his face pointedly angled away from Kageyama’s probing gaze, but the tips of his ears are bright red. Kageyama logically knows what that means, but at the same time he doesn’t because Oikawa Tooru doesn’t blush. 

 

“Thank you for all your help,” Oikawa says suddenly just as he grabs hold of Kageyama’s arm with his free hand, pulling him towards the row of booths attached to the far wall. “We’ll seat ourselves. You’ve done more than enough today, Makki.”

 

“I aim to please!” Hanamaki either doesn’t catch the sarcasm or just doesn’t care. Kageyama admittedly doesn’t know him well, but he’s seen enough to know it’s probably the latter. 

 

Oikawa continues to tug Kageyama over to the furthest most booth “A booth?” Kageyama teases with a raised eyebrow, “You don’t wanna sit at the bar with your friend?”

 

Kageyama can’t help but to laugh at the pained look on Oikawa’s face. “You’re lucky you’re cute,” Oikawa grumbles, stripping out of his jacket and propping his umbrella up against the wall, “If we sat with Makki he’d try and tell you every embarrassing thing I’ve ever done.”

 

“Maybe I’d want to hear them?” Kageyama asks innocently, sliding into his side of the booth. 

 

“And maybe  _ I  _ wanna be alone with you tonight.” 

 

Whatever glib comeback Kageyama had been preparing dissipates at the earnest expression on Oikawa's face. 

 

“W-well…” Kageyama's scrambling to find his wit, but apparently it's just as weak to Oikawa's dimpled smile as he is. “You've got me alone then.”

 

“Which I'm very pleased about. And I plan on taking full advantage of that,” Oikawa smiles, his eyes glinting with something Kageyama feels he shouldn't decipher in public. 

 

Kageyama can feel his face heating up, and with a huff he plucks the large laminated menu off the table and shoves it in Oikawa’s face. “Shut up and order.”

 

“I already know what I want,” Oikawa laughs, “But I’ll help you order.” The brunette bats long lashes, nonverbally reassuring Kageyama that he’s being serious and the jokes are over. And like an idiot, Kageyama falls for it. 

 

“I want meat!”

 

“Oh? How forward from someone who’s never been on a date before.”

 

“What?” Kageyama frowns, eyes blinking innocently until it all hits at once. 

 

The younger slaps a hand over his face, suddenly tired and simultaneously impressed at the depth of Oikawa’s...ridiculousness. He slumps onto the table, burying his head in his arms. “Just get me the spicy tonkatsu and let me die in peace.”

 

“Kay!” Oikawa chirps, and with the unmistakable sounds of butt sliding across vinyl, he leaves for the counter. 

 

With the other gone Kageyama peels his forehead off of the table. But as he sits in silence, fiddling with a pair of chopsticks, he realizes sitting by himself is even more nerve-wracking than sitting across from Mr. Long-Legs-and-Charming-Smile. 

 

Speaking of Oikawa...Kageyama turns in the booth to find the other actually in line to order instead of bailing like Kageyama can’t help but fearing he will. Kageyama stares for only a second--maybe even mere milliseconds--eyes lingering briefly on Oikawa’s toned thighs, the muscles visible even through his jeans, when Oikawa  _ turns around.  _

 

Their eyes meet briefly, and with an air of sheer arrogance Oikawa  _ winks.  _

 

Hurriedly, Kageyama whips back around, burying himself in his phone like a lifeline. To his surprise he’s got no less than 20 messages crowding his notifications. What’s not surprising is that nearly 80% of them are from Hinata. 

 

**RESIDENT DEMON KUROO:** I forgot to give you a couple of condoms for your date so I gave them to Hinata for you

 

Kageyama closes his eyes, and takes a deep calming breath. Kuroo will be the next to die. 

 

**YOU:** Consider yourself blocked

 

**RESIDENT DEMON KUROO:** love you too!

  
  
  


**FOUR-EYES:** Why is your tiny shrimp idiot blowing up my phone asking where you are?

**FOUR-EYES:** Don’t you have a fucking phone?

 

**FOUR-EYES:** Oh? The King’s got a hot date? Has hell frozen over?

 

**YOU:** Shut up Tsukishima

 

**FOUR-EYES:** Don’t text with your mouth full

 

**YOU:** ??????

 

**FOUR-EYES:** I’m saying put your phone down while you suck d***

  
  


There really is no god. 

  
  


**GOD TADASHI:** kageyama! you didn’t tell me you had a date!!!!! tell me everything abt it!!!!

**GOD TADASHI:** oh and hinata’s looking for you. and he has….condoms? ……...no comment on that but good luck!!!!! remember no sex on the first date. 

 

**YOU:** WHY IS EVERYONE THINKING I’M GONNA FUCK THIS GUY

 

**GOD TADASHI:** :p

  
  


**SHOYOOOOO:** KAGEYAMA

**SHOYOOOOO:** KAGEYAMAAAAAAAAAA

**SHOYOOOOO:** KAAAAAAAGEYEYAAMAMAMAMAMAAAAA

**SHOYOOOOO:** K

**SHOYOOOOO:** A

**SHOYOOOOO:** G

**SHOYOOOOO:** E

**SHOYOOOOO:** Y

**SHOYOOOOO:** A

**SHOYOOOOO:** M

**SHOYOOOOO:** A

**SHOYOOOOO:** KAGEYAMA TOBIO PLZ  4 THE LOVE OF GOD ANSWERRRR

**SHOYOOOOO:** FJSKAKJDFKAJFA

**SHOYOOOOO:** JAKDJFSKJAKDFAJFKA

**SHOYOOOOO:** DID YOU REALLY GO ON A DATE????????

**SHOYOOOOO:** AND YOU DIDNT TELL MEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**SHOYOOOOO:** I NEED TO KNOW EVERERYHITNGGNGNGNGNNN

**SHOYOOOOO:** WHY DID KUROO GIVE ME CONDOMS

**SHOYOOOOO:** KAGEYEEUEAMAMAMAMAMMAMAMAMAMMAMAMAMAAAA

**SHOYOOOOO:** YOU BETTER NOT BE DOING ANYTHING GROSS 

**SHOYOOOOO:** TEXT ME BACK ASAP

 

**YOU:** Hey Hinata. Quick question: 

**YOU:** WHAT THE FUCK

 

**SHOYOOOOO:** what do you expect me to do??? you went on a date with train guy? when? where? how? telL MEEEE

 

**YOU:** Technically I’m still ON the date. It’s a ramen shop and he asked me last minute sorry for not coming to you first DAD. 

 

**SHOYOOOOO:** oh wow

**SHOYOOOOO:** all this confidence from the guy WHO COULDNT EVEN TALK TO THE GUY WEEKS AGO

**SHOYOOOOO:** anyways how is it? is he nice? is he tryin to get u into bed? do u want me to come over and kick his ass???? BC I WILL 

 

Kageyama can’t help but feel a warm wave of affection for his idiot of a best friend. He wants to answer all of Hinata’s questions and tell him how much the sentiment means to him, but when Kageyama hazards a glance over his shoulder Oikawa's just about done placing their order. 

 

So with swift thumbs Kageyama replies succinctly, knowing Hinata will infer the emotion behind it. 

 

**YOU:** The date's been great. He's weird but really nice. NO don't you dare come over but thanks. A lot. 

 

He hits send just as Oikawa is slipping back into his side of the booth. “It's not polite to text on dates, Tobio-chan.”

 

Kageyama rolls his eyes, but flips his phone over, hiding what very well may be another influx of caps locked texts á la Shōyō from Oikawa's curious eyes. “I don't think it's such a big deal when my date isn't even at the table.”

 

At Kageyama's words a wide grin splits across Oikawa's face. 

 

“What?” Kageyama queries. 

 

Oikawa just smiles harder, “It’s just nice to hear you call me your date.”

 

_ Oh god. _ This guy is going to be the death of him. Kageyama resolutely refuses to blush or look away, instead he holds Oikawa’s gaze as he desperately tries to not break into a goofy grin of his own. The more Oikawa stares at him the harder it gets to keep a poker face until he gives in entirely, smiling sincerely and hiding it behind his hand. 

 

“It really may be dangerous if you continue to be this cute,” Oikawa says, seemingly more to himself than to Kageyama. Casually, Oikawa reaches out to take the younger’s hand, mindlessly playing with Kageyama’s volleyball-calloused fingers. “How has someone as cute as you never been on a date before?”

 

If Kageyama had managed to keep the flush off his face before, he’s sure as hell blushing now. For a moment he’s transported back to the time where they first met and he couldn’t get any words out. “I-I uhhh...well?” Goddamn Oikawa and his stupid fucking big, warm hands wiping away every coherent thought in his head. “It’s just hard to meet any guys who are gay  _ and  _ who are worth my time. Most guys are only interested in the physical stuff, y’know?”

 

“Ah...the trials and tribulations of being hot,” Oikawa grumbles with a sullen expression as if he didn’t look like he could grace the cover of Japan  _ Vogue  _ any day he wanted. 

 

“You would know!” Kageyama cries, “You’re like? Ridiclously attractive?”

 

Oikawa visibly preens at the compliment, “So you think I’m handsome? Sexy even?” He asks with a leer, threading their fingers together, making Kageyama shiver.

 

“Cut the theatrics,” Kageyama groans, “You know that you’re hot.”

 

“Yeah. But I don’t mind hearing it from someone as cute as you. ”

“How have you managed to survive with an ego so inflated?”

 

“That’s what we all want to know,” a third voice says. Kageyama jumps at the sudden voice, and when he looks it’s the server, Matsukawa, again. He’s standing over their table with a steaming bowl of ramen in each hand. How both Kageyama and Oikawa failed to notice him is amazing.

 

With a practiced motion Matsukawa slides both bowls onto the table. Kageyama can mark the exact moment Matsukawa notices their locked hands, both by the unholy light in his eyes and the unmistakable grin now plastered on his face. 

 

“Since when did waiters bring food to the tables here?” Oikawa questions, the underlying message something like  _ Why are you over here and disrupting my precious flirting time? _

 

“It’s a new policy,” Matsukawa rebuffs without a second’s hesitation, “Started just now by me for customers too caught up on dates with cute mystery boys to pick up their damn ramen. And since I’m already all the way here…” 

 

He motions for Kageyama to scoot over, who does dutifully. Oikawa bristles a bit as Matsukawa slides in, close enough to bump shoulders with Kageyama amicably. 

 

“Hey,” Oikawa begins with a warning tone, “Don’t you dare--”

 

“--I can just…”

 

“No. No way not at--”

 

“--Talk about your pining.”

 

Kageyama’s instantly intrigued. He pulls his bowl of ramen closer to him with one hand and gestures for Matsukawa to continue with the other. 

 

“C’mon, Tobio, you don’t wanna hear him drone on and on,” Oikawa protests, pleading almost. 

 

“Hmmm,” Kageyama hefts a load of noodles onto his chopsticks with a contemplative noise. The younger locks eyes with Oikawa, and Kageyama can’t ignore the inner glee of holding something over Oikawa’s head. “I think I do.”

 

And Matsukawa practically howls with laughter. 

  
  


Xx

  
  
  


Sidenote: the ramen is delicious. It’s a perfect balance of savory and spice, and Kageyama wouldn’t mind eating another bowl or ten. The ramen is made fifty times better by Matsukawa’s tale of Oikawa coming into the shop not long after he and Kageyama met, spending nearly $20 on liquor, and ended up sprawled on the bar babbling about “the cute train guy”. 

 

Oikawa pouts the whole time whenever he’s not stuffing his face, and if it weren’t for the cute way Kageyama laughed, Matsukawa would’ve been forcibly launched from the table ages ago. 

 

“It’s not that funny,” Oikawa grumbles to a still elated Kageyama. Finally his prayers were answered and Matsukawa was called back to actually  _ do his job _ back up at the counter, leaving the two of them alone again. 

 

“You only say that because you’re the one getting embarrassed this time,” Kageyama smiles behind the rim of his drink, and honestly it’s so cute and endearing, Oikawa’s petulance dissipates into the wind. 

 

For a moment Oikawa tries to think of some kind of rebuttal, but he’s got nothing. “You done or are you gonna eat the bowl too?” 

 

Kageyama kicks the other underneath the table, “Shut up. But I  _ am  _ done.” The brunette nods, standing up from the booth as he slips his jacket back on. Casually--perhaps a bit too casually--Oikawa walks towards the counter, Kageyama a few paces behind him. 

 

The waitress behind the register engages Oikawa in some standard polite conversation when Kageyama realizes he doesn’t have the ticket with his total. He pats down all his pockets in vain, where could it have--

 

“Are you paying for both meals sir?” the waitress asks. Like a scene out of a movie Kageyama’s eyes dart from his empty jacket pocket, to the back of Oikawa’s head, to both meal receipts the waitress is currently peering at. 

 

In the time it takes Kageyama to blink in confusion, Oikawa’s nodding in confirmation, and already pulling out his wallet. 

 

“H-hey!” Kageyama interjects, “You don’t have to pay for me!”

 

Oikawa glances down at him, confused, “But it’s a date. I told you I would be a perfect gentleman, didn’t I?”

 

Kageyama makes a garbled noise of protest, “You can be a perfect gentleman  _ and  _ let me pay. Those two things aren’t mutually exclusive.”

 

“They are to me,” Oikawa adds stubbornly. Kageyama still looks poised to fight, and in response the brunette stands up to his full height and crosses his arms over his chest authoritatively. “I’m paying and that’s final.”

 

And just like that he turns back to the giggling waitress to hand her his card. Kageyama stands off to the side, shuffling from foot to foot nervously. Obviously he’s out of his element. 

 

“How about this…” Oikawa says, head bent as he stuffs his debit card back into the sleek dark-brown (and probably name-brand, knowing Oikawa) wallet. “When my night class is cancelled next Wednesday and I ask you to hang with me again, we can split the bill.”

 

Kageyama must have choked on his spicy noodles and died because this can’t mean what he think it means. “Are you...asking me out on another date?”

 

“Is that so hard to believe?”

 

“Honestly? I don’t know anymore.”

 

Oikawa laughs outright, and his laugh is just as ostentatious and loud as the rest of him. Kageyama kinda loves it. Before Kageyama can think about the use of the  _ L word  _ he’s being steered towards the exit. “C’mon, kid, let’s go,” Oikawa says from behind him. “It’s getting close to your bedtime, right?”

 

“You’re not  _ that  _ much older than me,” Kageyama complains, but he allows himself to be led again. Now that Kageyama’s suddenly aware of it, there’s been this consistent noise going on for a while, kinda like paper being crumpled, and it’s getting louder the closer he gets to the door. 

 

And it soon becomes clear exactly what he’s been hearing: it’s raining. 

 

Hard. 

 

Heavy sheets of rain pound the streets, and Kageyama suddenly regrets making fun of the way Oikawa used his big ass umbrella like an old man’s cane. He eyes the brunette ruefully as he stands staring into the stormy gray evening. 

 

“Holy shit, it’s coming down,” Oikawa whistles. With a cocky grin he adds, “Good thing I got my umbrella.”

 

“Good for you,” Kageyama pouts. He grumbles to himself as he pulls out the spare hoodie with the name of his volleyball team stitched on the front from his bag. It’s the best protection he’s got from the rain. “Looks like I’m gonna have to run to the bus stop…”

 

“Huh? Just get under my umbrella, I’ll walk you,” Oikawa says like  _ Kageyama’s  _ dumb for even thinking things would pan out otherwise.

 

Kageyama’s first instinct is relief--he hates being stuck in the rain, but then he remembers exactly  _ who  _ he’s contemplating standing shoulder to shoulder with. “B-but isn’t your stop in the other direction?”

 

“So?” Oikawa props the door open with his elbow, then opens the umbrella and steps outside in one motion. “Like hell I’d let you walk in this weather.”

 

“I don’t want to be a burden…”, but at Oikawa’s insistence, Kageyama’s following behind and huddles in close to the other. Instantly, Oikawa’s pulling him in closer so that they’re pressed together from shoulder to hip. 

 

“You’re not a burden,” Oikawa states happily, wrapping an arm around Kageyama’s waist to keep him close, and hoisting the umbrella up with the other. “What kind of man would that make me if I let my hot date walk home alone in the rain?”

 

“Fine you win,” Kageyama says, too flushed from the hand holding his hip like it belonged there to deny Oikawa anything short of murder. 

 

“That’s what I like to hear,” Oikawa grins. 

  
  


Xx

  
  


Despite the lively chatter at the ramen shop, they’re both relatively silent as they set out towards Kageyama’s bus shop. The intimacy has managed to triple in the span of seconds, and Kageyama doesn’t really know what to do with himself. 

 

He checks his phone out of nervous habit, and he’s in luck--he has actual messages again. 

 

**SHOYOOOOO:** UGH

 

**SHOYOOOOO:** hurry up and come home so i can all the juicy deets on your date

**SHOYOOOOO:** i invited myself over to your apartment btw 

 

**SHOYOOOOO:** you're out of those protein bars yknow the really tasty ones

 

**SHOYOOOOO:** wait

 

**SHOYOOOOO:** you're not gonna bring this guy home are you?

**SHOYOOOOO:** kageyamaaaaaa it's lateeeeeeeeee

 

**SHOYOOOOO:** i've been thinking…. since i've been left on READ apparently. tell me more about train guy! what’s he like? i think the only guy i knew you liked was suga

 

**YOU:** You owe me for those protein bars

**YOU:** And if you bring up the thing about sugawara-senpai again I will break both your knees

 

**SHOYOOOOO:** and YOURE avoiding the question. tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me

 

**YOU:** Fine

 

Kageyama sneaks a glance at Oikawa’s profile thoughtfully, subtley turning his phone away. The best way to describe Oikawa hm…

 

**YOU:** Well he’s cute….like it’s almost intimidating how cute he is. But beyond that I can tell that he’s smart despite all of his stupid jokes. And he’s got a surprising chivalrous streak too. I just like being around him I guess ajfkjdfakjfakjfdajkdfajkdfkja fuck you for making me do this

 

**SHOYOOOOO:** TOBIOOOO YOU REALLY LIKE THIS GUY HUH?

**SHOYOOOOO:** I CAN’T BELIEVE MY BEST FRIEND FOUND TRUE LOVE

 

At Hinata’s exuberance Kageyama can’t help but to grimace in embarrassment. Leave it to Hinata to jump to the “true love” theory. Kageyama’s just about to tell his overexcited idiot of a best friend to tone it down a couple hundred levels when Oikawa laughs suddenly. 

 

“You talk to your best friend about me? How cute!” he coos. 

 

Kageyama stumbles, nearly smacking his head against a nearby crossing light. “W-why were you looking?”

 

Oikawa doesn’t even bother to look chastised, “You weren’t saying anything and your phone was right there. Can’t blame me for being curious.”

 

It’s sound logic, and it’s not like Kageyama hadn’t just heard Oikawa’d been mooning about him to  _ his  _ friends. Still Kageyama pouts, “You weren’t supposed to see that.”

 

“Sorry,” Oikawa says sounding as unrepentant as they come. They’ve arrived at Kageyama’s bus stop, and it’s a good thing he took Oikawa’s offer because the next bus isn’t set to arrive for another 10 minutes. Instantly the brunette’s turning so they’re facing each other and no longer standing side-by-side. “I think you’re the cutest when you pout, seriously.”

 

“Shut up,” Kageyama grumbles, hiding his flushed face by turning his head to stare out towards the street. 

 

“No can do.” 

 

This close Kageyama can feel the rumbling of Oikawa's chest as he speaks. They're standing toe to toe, and if Kageyama leaned in even the slightest bit he'd be comfortably tucked into Oikawa's neck. 

 

The close proximity combined with the rain falling down all around them makes Kageyama feel like they're in their own world. Like everything else beyond their lonely little street corner has just washed away. 

 

And because the world loves irony, no sooner than Kageyama has the thought, they hear the sound of the bus approaching. 

 

“Guess this is it…” Oikawa says a bit sullenly, but he valiantly walks the other to where the bus is meaning to stop. 

 

Kageyama fidgets, all of a sudden nervous. He looks up at Oikawa for the first time in a while, and they're close enough that if Kageyama actually had the courage to he could lean in and kiss Oikawa with no problem. Not that he was thinking about doing such a thing. “Thank...thank you for everything. I-I had a good time.”

 

Oikawa’s blatantly watching Kageyama’s lips move as the other stumbles over his words. It takes visible effort to pull his eyes away, “Good. I...enjoyed myself too.”

 

The bus doors slide open with a hiss, and Kageyama makes to turn away though he looks hesitant, “So uhh...see you?”

 

“Yeah,I’ll call you.”

 

“Okay. I’ll be waiting. Wait--no I don’t mean I’ll be  _ waiting.  _ Not that I-I  _ don’t  _ look forward to--,” Kageyama cuts himself off with a pained noise, teeth clicking as he shuts his mouth quickly. The bus driver turns to peer at the two of them standing there like idiots in the rain. Kageyama notices, and before the scrutiny can intensify he darts onto the bus. 

 

“Tobio?” Oikawa calls out, hoping Kageyama can hear him over the heavy rhythm of the rain. 

 

“Y-yes, Oikawa-san?” The younger turns to look over his shoulder as he stands at the top of the bus’s stairs.

 

“I lied. You’re the cutest when you’re flustered.”

 

Kageyama squeaks in fresh embarrassment, too caught off guard to even whip up a witty comeback. Instead he just rushes off to find a seat, face red, and stifling a smile.  

 

Xx

 

Oikawa does call him later on that night. And he calls the next night too. In fact he calls most days, and if not it’s a mighty deluge of texts. Calls and texts lead to dates--at least one every other week if not every week. 

 

He doesn’t quite know how it happened, but Kageyama’s whole semester’s become saturated with Oikawa’s presence. Each and every date has been charged with that same tension from the first, it would take both hands to count the amount of times Oikawa’s drifted into silence as he stared intently at Kageyama’s lips--or occasionally less innocuous parts of his body. 

 

Still though, Oikawa seems intent on taking it slow. Kageyama had been surprised when he noticed it, by all first impressions Oikawa seems like the type to dive in fast and loose, but he’s actually quite careful in opening up. 

 

Though the brunette was never afraid to blurt out any trivial tidbit about his life, whenever Kageyama pressed for anything more personal, it was more of a waiting game than anything else. Kageyama would drop his line and wait until Oikawa was comfortable enough to answer. 

 

It was something surprising, but Kageyama didn’t mind taking it slow. It’s his first time falling for someone that wasn’t so far out of his league he couldn’t even dream of asking them for their phone number. Something about the pace they’ve been at for the past two months has been...nice.

 

“Kageyama, are you listening to me?”

 

At the sound of his name over the phone, Kageyama jumps. He, in fact, has not been listening, but Yamaguichi doesn’t need to know that. 

 

“I heard you!” he blurts out in defense. 

 

“Mhm. Sure,” Yamaguichi says sounding totally unconvinced, “And here I am trying to give you prime gossip on Tsukki.”

 

And if anything gets Kageyama’s attention, it’s the prospect of new gossip regarding Tsukishima. Just to be sure he’ll be able to hear everything in absolutely perfect clarity, he turns up the volume of the phone call, and readjusts his headphones. 

 

“Spill the details, Tadashi.”

 

“If you insist,” Yamaguichi sighs as if he wasn’t going to tell Kageyama anyways. “You’re the only person I can tell this to so I know you’ll keep it secret.”

 

“Yeah I know. I don’t want to end up with poison in my Gatorade.”

 

Yamaguichi doesn’t even try to stick up for his best friend, partially out of impatience to spill the beans, but mostly because if any one of them woke up to hear the news that some asshole on campus was suddenly and efficiently poisoned it wouldn’t come as a surprise that Tsukishima offed them. 

 

“Well...believe or not but I kinda set Kei up on a blind date.” That certainly wasn’t what Kageyama had expected, and his step falters for a moment. 

 

“You did  _ what?  _ With  _ who?”  _

 

There’s a distinct pause, and Kageyama can infer from spending enough time with Yamaguichi to know that he’s currently making an innocent face despite being anything but. 

 

“Kuroo,” he finally admits. 

 

And this time Kageyama can’t help himself. He stops dead in the middle of the busy sidewalk in pure shock. A few people caught behind him filter around with irritated grumbling. Kageyama mumbles a flustered apology, forcing himself to walk forward again even though the world seems to have flipped on its head. 

 

“I can’t believe you did that…” Kageyama says finally, “Everyone knows how much the two of them can’t stand each other.”

 

“Oh please. You haven’t had to hear all the stuff Kei says when it’s just the two of us. Who pays that much attention to someone’s ass if you hate--”

 

“--Okay, okay this is too much information! I really don’t need to know all of the details.”

 

“Fine,” Yamaguichi laughs, “What are you up to? Sounds like you’re out somewhere.”

 

“I am actually. Looking for a Christmas gift for Hinata.” He also has no idea what he’s looking for. The plan so far was just to head out to the shopping district and hope that something spoke to him as a suitable gift. 

 

It’s  _ crucial  _ Kageyama find a decent gift--no the  _ perfect  _ gift. He’s been shown up for the past three years; every year Hinata’s managed to get him just the right thing, and he even gives Kageyama a gift for Christmas  _ and  _ his birthday despite them being mere days apart. Meanwhile Kageyama’s gift-giving skills are something akin to that of a toddler’s. 

 

The pressure’s really on because Hinata had not-so-subtly hinted that the gift he’d gotten for Kageyama’s birthday tomorrow would be--and he quotes--”life-changing”. 

 

“Oh, you’re trying to not be out shined for the fourth year in a row?” Yamaguichi laughs, and of course he would pick up Kageyama’s insecurity immediately. Psych majors are all know-it-alls, and Kageyama tells Yamaguichi this and that his “help” isn’t welcomed

 

Instead of taking offense, Yamaguichi just begins to laugh harder, “Well, if you were willing to listen to what I have to say I would tell you that Shōyō’s favorite pair of sneakers  _ juuust  _ gave up the good fight…”

 

Kageyama perks up suddenly, scaring a young child waiting near him at the crosswalk. This may truly be a Christmas miracle. Hinata’s been wearing the same pair of sneakers for  _ years.  _ Everyone who’s spent more than approximately four minutes with the redhead knows that they were special because they were the very first thing bought from Natsu’s very first job. 

 

Yeah they had sentimental value, but they were also falling apart at the seams. The one high-end pair of sneakers Kageyama had seen Hinata eyeing--and this is a stroke of luck--are currently on display in a sports shop just a few blocks from where he’s currently standing. 

 

And if he’s doubly lucky an old senpai from high school’s working today, meaning a nice 15% employee discount. 

 

“If that’s true…” Kageyama mutters, a slow smile creeping across his face. 

 

“Then Hinata’s current reign as gift-giving champ could come to an end,” Yamaguichi finishes, sounding just as enthused. 

 

“I’m on my way to the shop right now.” And as soon as he says this the pedestrian crossing lights pops on, and Kageyama wastes no time in hurrying across the street towards the shop. 

 

Yamaguichi makes a confused noise, “I? You’re alone?”

 

“Yeah?” Kageyama looks around to confirm that he is indeed alone, “I was with Hinata earlier, but I can’t really surprise him with a gift if he’s  _ with me.” _

 

“Touche. But i meant it’s surprising that you’re not with your mystery hot guy today.” There’s a certain lilt in Yamaguichi’s voice when he brings up the  _ Oikawa topic  _ that never fails to make Kageyama flush. 

 

“He’s not...not a  _ mystery-- _ at least not on purpose,” Kageyama stammers. And it’s the truth. He hasn’t purposefully kept Oikawa away from his friends, but it’s just kind of  _ happened.  _ Even though Oikawa’s so outgoing, there’s been a consistent private streak in him that paints such a stark contrast with his outer persona.

 

Honestly, there have been many night where Kageyama compulsively worried that he was caught up in one of the horror situations Yamaguichi had warned him, but now Kageyama’s sure Oikawa isn’t hiding from his friends with ill intent. He’s just...wary. 

 

Kageyama had assumed that good-looking, smooth-talking Oikawa would have no fears when it came to relationships, but through their myriad of dates--some under the guise of platonic meet-ups, and others remarkably less so--Kageyama’s come to realize that theses things don’t necessarily equate to unshakeable confidence. 

 

So he isn’t offended that Oikawa isn’t bringing up the idea of meeting each other’s friends--again they’re taking it slow. 

 

“Whatever you say, Tobio,” Yamaguichi sighs, tone of voice a clear warning to be careful. “Just know that if the two of you elope at a resort island, and you don’t invite me I’ll cry outside your apartment at 3am.”

 

With a roll of his eyes, Kageyama scoffs, “It’s a bit too soon to think about marriage, don’t you think?”

 

Yamaguichi begins rattling off marriage statistics around the world, comparing Japan’s marriage rates with America’s. It all sounds riveting, but first of all, Kageyama’s a bit of an idiot. If it isn’t the stats of pro volleyball players he refuses to retain it. Secondly, he’s arrived at the shop and he’s too busy scanning the window display. If those shoes aren’t there he swears he’s gonna--

 

“Tobio?”

 

Again Kageyama’s jolted back into reality at the sound of his name. What’s confusing is that when he comes to, Yamaguichi’s still giving his rundown on the concepts of romance culture, which means…

 

Kageyama turns to find himself staring into a pair of familiar (and ridiculously dreamy) set of warm, brown eyes. 

 

“Oikawa-san?”

 

“Who?” Yamaguichi queries.

 

“The one and only!” Oikawa jokes at the same time. 

 

“What are  _ you  _ doing here?” Kageyama blinks at the brunette, it’s something about seeing Oikawa randomly on the street in ripped black skinny jeans and a dark colored turtleneck, totally out of context of school that makes him seem even more unreal. 

 

“Out shopping of course,” Oikawa shrugs, making the multitude of bags looped around his wrists shift a bit. 

 

“Kageyamaaaa,” Yamaguichi whines, obviously tired of being ignored, “Who is it?”

 

“Oh uhhh. It’s...um….train guy?” Kageyama says sheepishly. 

 

Yamaguichi’s responding gasp is so comically loud, Kageyama can’t help but snort himself. Oikawa looks lost for a moment; his eyes dart about, probably trying to deduce if Kageyama’s gone crazy in the three days or so they haven’t seen each other. 

 

Then his eyes settle on the headphones in his ears, and just like that the confusion clears from his face. Mystery solved, he can focus on more important things: like the fact that Kageyama’s dubbed his as “train guy”. 

 

“Are you talking about me to another one of your friends?” Oikawa leans in close, pressing his cheek against Kageyama’s so he can be heard through the mic “Hi! Kageyama’s friend!” 

 

There’s no way Yamaguichi didn’t hear that. 

 

On the other side of the line Kageyama can clearly hear Yamaguichi’s boisterous laugh, and Kageyama just  _ knows  _ that this impromptu meeting with “train guy” will be thoroughly discussed when they meet up tommorrow.

 

“Tell him I said hi back!” Yamaguichi responds coyly. “I guess I should let the two of you have your alone time…”

 

“Yeah…” Kageyama agress. He seriously doubts he’d be able to maintain a conversation which Yamaguichi and Oikawa. Particularly because the latter is still nuzzling into his cheek, arms wrapped tight around him in a particularly hands on effort to generate warmth. It is, quite frankly, distracting. 

 

“Don’t have too much fun…” Yamaguichi continues, sounding like a doting parent. Kageyama has a feeling he’s about to be either offended or scandalized in the next three seconds. Maybe even a mixture of the two. “And I hope you still have some of those condoms Kuroo gave you.”

 

And the prophecy fulfills itself. 

“ _ Goodbye,  _ Yamaguichi,” Kageyama hisses into the mic, hanging up the call as Yamaguichi laughs himself into the next dimension. 

 

Now that he’s not juggling two conversations, Kageyama is suddenly, painfully aware that he is being cuddled by Oikawa. Almost instantly he tenses up, and just as swiftly Oikawa notices. How could he not when the shoulder he was previously using as a chin rest jerks upward, nearly hitting him right in the nose. 

 

“You’re still cute,” Oikawa chuckles, right in Kageyama’s ear, but he pulls away from the embrace nonetheless. “I was surprised to see you on this side of town! You should’ve told me, and we could’ve gone out together.”

 

“This was a spur of the moment decision,” Kageyama defends, because Oikawa’s making a face...pouting almost. “I’m picking up a gift! For a friend.”

 

Just like that the pouty look dissipates from Oikawa’s face, and honestly Kageyama purposely doesn’t even try and think about what that means. The brunette turns on his heels towards the door of the sports shop, propping it open for Kageyama. “Well let’s get going.”

 

“Oh, did you need something from here too, Oikawa-san?” Kageyama questions even as he’s already moving towards the door himself. 

 

Oikawa chuckles softly, hiding it a bit by turning his face into his shoulder. It’s a familiar laugh; apparently it’s the laugh Oikawa uses whenever Kageyama’s done something “cute” without realizing it. 

 

“What?” 

 

“Nothing,” Oikawa laughs again, finally collecting himself enough to turn and face Kageyama, “I don’t need anything from here, I’m just trying to spend more time with you.”

 

Kageyama can’t help it, he blushes bright red. Without turning around or saying anything else potentially embarrassing, he tugs at one of Oikawa’s bag burdened hands to pull him further into the maze of shelves. 

 

They make light conversation as Kageyama weaves through shelves of stacked sneakers, braces, and knee pads. He wanders back to where he saw Hinata’s dream shoes last, and--thank you every heavenly being ever conjured--they’re still there. 

 

“These?” Oikawa hefts the shoes up, turning them around in his hands as he whistles. “Fancy~. They’re pricey too.”

 

“Which is why I’m checking my bank account right now,” Kageyama jokes. He should have enough money between his part-time job and sports scholarship stipend, but it never hurts to check. 

 

“You spend this much on all your friends?” Oikawa asks, and because Kageyama’s still got his nose buried in his phone, he doesn’t notice the strange edge in the older’s voice. 

 

“As if. Hinata’s worth it though. And I’ll only admit that because he isn’t here.”

 

“I see…” Oikawa glances at Kageyama then back towards to shelf with a frown. “Well, I’ll help you since you’re  _ so  _ busy. What size you getting?”

 

“275,” Kageyama answers immediately. 

 

Oikawa freezes. “You know his shoe size?”

 

“Yeah? We’ve gone to a lot of sneaker shops in past.” Satisfied with his funds, Kageyama locks his phone, sliding it into his pocket. 

 

“Y’know normally only couples know things like that,” Oikawa grouses. And now that he’s not distracted, Kageyama can make out the clear signs of displeasure etched across Oikawa’s face. The expression coupled with the statement, makes something click in Kageyama’s mind.

 

“Oikawa-san….are you….jealous?”

 

“ _ No,”  _ he denies hotly, but his body language suggests otherwise. “You keep saying this Hinata isn’t your boyfriend, but the two of you--”

 

“--Are just friends,” Kageyama interjects sternly. He maintains steady eye contact, steady enough to make the mighty Oikawa flinch. “There’s only one person I’m interested in right now, and…”

 

“And?”

 

“It’s you.”

 

For a moment Oikawa does nothing. Not even breathe, but once the words sink in his eyes widen comically wide. And then right there before Kageyama’s eyes, he blushes, a faint pink coloring his cheeks. 

 

A giddy feeling wells up in Kageyama’s chest, because he has rendered Oikawa Tooru silent. Not only is he silent, he’s  _ speechless.  _ The brunette open and closes his mouth repeatedly like a hungry fish as he tries in vain to find something to say. 

 

Evidently, he gives up, pressing a palm to his face instead. 

 

“Let’s go check out,” Kageyama grins, leaning over to pick up the box of sneakers before bounding happily towards the front counter. 

 

Oikawa, still speechless but three times more smitten, follows behind.

 

Xx

  
  


Hands down Kageyama’s favorite part about this certain sports shop is that his old senpai from high school, and captain of his team, is currently manager of the store and hooks them up with discounts (only because Hinata begged for weeks on end). 

 

Sawamura’s there at the counter, flipping through a copy of  _ Volleyball Monthly  _ as he drums his fingers to the beat of the Top 40 hit currently playing. 

 

“You ready to check out?” he asks politely, not looking up, but when he does recognition instantly warms his expression. “I didn’t hear you in the store. Woulda figured you would be knocking over all the shelves as usual testing your jumps in the sneakers.”

 

Kageyama can hear Oikawa laughing behind him, obnoxiously loud as usual. “You did  _ what? _ ” he gasps out between peals of laughter.  

 

“That was  _ one  _ time,” Kageyama bristles, smacking the box of sneakers onto the counter.  “Let that go!” 

 

“I won’t let it go until the day I stop working here. But it’s still good to see you!” Sawamura reaches out to ruffle Kageyama’s hair, disregarding the other’s petulant pouting. His eyes roam towards Oikawa curiously, and though everyone’s believes its Sugawara who’s the gossip, it’s a well-known secret that Sawamura enjoys it just as much. “Who’s your friend? You normally only come here with Hinata.”

 

At the mention of Hinata’s name Oikawa bristles. It’s subtle, just a slight narrowing of his eyes, but Kageyama catches it. And looking at the amused smile Sawamura tries to hide by ducking his head as he types his password into the register’s computer to unlock it, he does too. 

 

“Oh, he’s my...friend?” Lamely, Kageyama turns to Oikawa for confirmation. They are friends, right? Or something slightly beyond it. They...they really should talk about that.

 

It’s somewhat of a comfort that Oikawa, at least momentarily, seems just as contemplative. “Friends,” he confirms with a nod. To Sawamura he says, “Oikawa Tooru. Nice to meet you.”

 

“Sawamura Daichi. And likewise.” They shake hands, and although they’re both smiling, there’s still an uneasy tension in the air. Like two rival mob bosses sizing each other up before the fight. 

 

Kageyama just stands there awkwardly. 

 

Thankfully the tension dissipates just as quickly as it appeared. Sawamura engages them all in small talk as he rings Kageyama up, including a story about his and Sugawara’s accidental revealing of their relationship to Sugawara’s mother via a door mistakenly left unlocked. 

 

Just as Kageyama’s being handed his receipt, Oikawa’s phone rings. The brunette checks his phone, and he grimaces at the caller id. He picks up the call, excusing himself quietly as he walks away back towards the entrance. 

 

“Thank you for your patronage,” Sawamura says cheerily, handing the bag over into Kageyama’s waiting hands. 

 

The younger takes it with a thank you. He makes to leave, but Sawamura places a hand on Kageyama’s elbow. “About your friend…” Sawamura starts, and Kageyama has to repress the urge to run away screaming. It’s one thing for Yamaguichi to make fun of him and his fledgling relationship, but for Sawamura to do it… It’s more like his dad getting into his love life. 

 

“Seems like he really likes you,” Sawamura says thoughtfully. 

 

“How can you tell?” Kageyama asks without thinking. He says it jokingly, but at the same time he’d like to know. 

 

“Well,” Sawamura leans against the counter casually, “For one he sized me up like a jealous boyfriend.”

 

“Yeah, okay...That happened.” 

 

For a moment Sawamura regards his former kouhai warmly. “I don’t know what the two of you have going on, but if that guy tries anything funny tell me. I’m not afraid to fuck someone up.”

He gives Kageyama a thumbs up, but the look in his eyes is totally seriously. 

 

“Thanks Sawamura-san.”

 

Xx

  
  


Kageyama steps out in the cold winter air, and instantly he misses the warmth of the shop. He glances around in search of where Oikawa has gone, and that’s when he recognizes the familiar tuft of brown hair and flashy jacket a ways away. 

 

Swallowing his hesitation, Kageyama wanders over where Oikawa stands, as he comes closer he realizes Oikawa’s still in the middle of the call he excused himself to take.

 

“I’m fine. It’s nice to hear from you, I was beginning to think you didn’t care…” Oikawa mumbles into the receiver, sounding so bitter and so unlike himself it gives Kageyama pause. “It’s not like that….Yeah, yeah. Uh-huh. That’s what you always say. I-I didn’t mean it like-- _ fine.  _ Be that way.” And with a huff he hangs up, shoving his phone in his pocket. 

 

He’s visibly upset, and belatedly Kageyama comes to the conclusion that he’s intruded into something he shouldn’t have. It’s too late to go back and pretend he didn’t hear anything, because mid sullen sigh Oikawa turns, facing Kageyama head-on. 

 

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop,” Kageyama apologizes immediately, panic beginning to well up in his stomach. 

 

“Don’t worry about it. Seriously. I’m just having issues with a family member. No big deal.” Oikawa’s upset expression chips away a bit, and his fingers itch to ruffle Kageyama’s hair or to touch his cheek, but with all the bags in his hands he refrains from doing so. 

 

Kageyama wants to say something else, maybe ask what the disagreement was about. But he’s known Oikawa long enough to instinctively know that this is one of those situations where trying to push for information won’t end well. 

 

“If you need anything just tell me…” Kageyama mumbles instead, feeling a bit useless, and the tiniest bit frustrated at Oikawa’s secrecy. 

 

For a moment Oikawa looks down at Kageyama, a bit incredulous at the younger’s sincerity. “Actually there is something you can do for me.”

“Really? What is it?” 

 

“Let me take you out to dinner,” Oikawa offers, trademark grin back in place. 

 

“Aren’t you tired of spending all of your money on us going out to eat?” Kageyama laughs, happy Oikawa’s good humor’s back. 

“Nah. But if you want to treat me to a home cooked meal back at your place I won’t refuse.”

 

Kageyama raises an eyebrow, trying and failing to hide his amusement, “Are you inviting yourself to my place? How brazen.”

 

“You know you like it.”

 

“Only because you pay for my food every time we go out.”

 

“How could you, Tobio-chan!?”

 

Xx

  
  


Kageyama didn’t actually think Oikawa would cover over. He’s never shown real interest in coming to Kageyama’s place, and honestly having him over feels they’re taking a step in the  _ boyfriend  _ direction. 

 

Despite these things Oikawa practically follows him home. Walking with him towards the trains, sitting near him, and shooting Kageyama long, searching looks as they sit side by side. If it were anyone else Kageyama would be put out, but even Oikawa’s insistent side is charming. 

 

Said charm only does so much to mitigate Kageyama’s abject horror at having the guy he likes over at his apartment. As they trudge their way up the stairs Kageyama goes through a mental list of all the possible cleanliness infractions he’s racked up in the past week. 

 

His hands tremble as he slips his key into the door, and he’s pleased to see that the living room isn’t in total disarray. Still he rushes in to pick up a stray jersey and deposit his coffee mug into the sink. 

 

“Make yourself at home,” Kageyama calls out from the attached kitchen. With the fervent speed of someone possessed, he snatches up junk mail from all the counters, tucking everything neatly into a drawer even though Oikawa shows no intentions of moving from the living room. 

 

“In that case...where’s your bed?”

 

“What?” Kageyama pauses in his straightening, turning to blink at Oikawa curiously. The older is twisted around, chin propped on the back of Kageyama’s black suede couch. He bites his lip, long thin fingers tracing a seam, emphasizing his flirty air to the point where even Kageyama can’t be flustered. Not that he’s completely unaffected, but hey, baby steps. 

 

“You said to get comfortable. I think I’d be most comfortable in your bed.”

 

Kageyama should have known. 

 

With a roll of his eyes, he turns away from Oikawa and his now wriggling brows. Kageyama opens a cabinet where he keeps his tea and hot chocolate packets. He’s in the mood for hot drinks, and even more in the mood to keep his hands occupied and body far, far away from Oikawa lounging on the couch. 

 

“Tea or hot chocolate?” Kageyama asks with a glance over his shoulder. 

 

“Hot chocolate please!” Oikawa sing-songs back. Kageyama nods wordlessly before pulling down two coffee cups out of a different cabinet. Oikawa flips through the channels, passing judgement  on whatever programs happen to be on. It’s simultaneously new yet familiar to have the brunette stretched out comfortably in the living room, his jokes and laughter filling the space. 

 

Apparently Oikawa’s been watching Kageyama prepare the drinks a lot closer than he assumed, because as Kageyama’s pouring hot chocolate into their cups Oikawa steps into the kitchen. He doesn’t look uncomfortable in the slightest as he wanders over to the refrigerator, sticking his head inside. “I know this may be a long shot but do you--oh you do!”

 

With a mega-watt smile Oikawa emerges from the fridge with a can of whipped cream clutched in his hand like a prize. “You’re really my type,” he praises, “Not everyone keeps whipped cream in their fridge even though it’s like the best part of hot chocolate.”

 

“Sometimes I just come into the kitchen in the middle of the night just to spray some into my mouth,” Kageyama admits. 

 

Oikawa snorts to himself, gesturing with the can as he holds it aloft, “C’mon open up.”

 

Kageyama decides to humor him, opening his mouth and tilting his head back some. He’s particularly aware of the implications of a guy squirting whipped cream of all things into his open mouth--but why can’t he have fun? Oikawa’s laughing when he pushes the nozzle down to spray a dollop of cream, and only laughs harder when Kageyama jumps at the noise the can makes. 

 

He ends up getting a smear of whipped cream across his lips, and even as he closes his mouth around the bulk of it in his mouth the mess remains. 

 

“You’ve got something on your lips there,” Oikawa jokes, shaking the can like a bartender mixing a drink. 

 

“I couldn’t tell,” Kageyama sasses back. Despite his words his tongue darts out to lick at the excess on his lips, and honestly he didn’t mean for it to be sexual, but he isn’t necessarily put off at the look Oikawa gives him. 

 

But as Kageyama is about to learn, Oikawa cannot be defeated in this game. 

 

“I think you missed a spot,” the brunette points out, and then he’s leaning down, presumably to wipe the whipped cream off with his  _ mouth.  _ On instinct, Kageyama leans backwards, bringing his arms forward to hold Oikawa back by the shoulders. 

 

“Hey! What are you--Stop!” he protests through his laughter. Oikawa has him pressed against the kitchen counter as he keeps trying to kiss the whipped cream away. At some point it strikes Kageyama just how  _ domestic  _ this all is, and how natural it feels for Oikawa to be standing in his kitchen. 

 

Eventually Oikawa stops trying to do dangerous things with his lips, moving instead to spray an indecent amount of whipped cream in both of their cups. When he takes up his cup to drink, he leans against the counter, and yet again Kageyama is taken aback at how much the brunette just  _ fits.  _

 

“What are you thinking about?” Oikawa questions with a soft smile,breaking the contented silence between them. 

 

There's no way in hell Kageyama can admit all he’s thinking about is how comfortable Oikawa makes him feel. He’d freak Oikawa out and give Yamaguichi a heart attack from across town all at once.  

 

“Wanna watch a movie?” Kageyama says instead. “I’ve been meaning to watch  _ The Wailing  _ on Netflix for weeks now.” 

 

He has to pat himself on the back for that smooth save.

 

“Awwww, Tobio-chan, were you too chicken to watch it by yourself? It’s okay, kid, I’ll hold your hand for you.” Oikawa beams, happy at the prospect of seeing Kageyama tensed and afraid. Kageyama doesn’t even bother to correct him, just gathers up their cups following behind. 

 

Xx

  
  


Kageyama has learned two new things about Oikawa today. One: he’s squeamish. And two: he’s probably the biggest scaredy cat Kageyama’s ever met, and that’s saying a lot. His best friend is Hinata after all. 

 

True to Oikawa’s words, they do end up holding hands, but the situation is radically different. It’s the first real jump scare, a shadowy figure appearing suddenly in the clear glass of the police station and Oikawa’s full on screeching, tucking himself into Kageyama’s side. 

 

Oikawa thrusts his hand underneath the blanket Kageyama has wrapped himself in, blindly searching for the other’s hand, and when he makes contact he squeezes tightly. Even in the spans of time where nothing truly scary happens, Oikawa doesn’t let go. 

 

They’re basically cuddling, and Kageyama’s thankful he suggested a horror movie.  _ Not  _ because he’s enjoying Oikawa wrapping himself around him (even though he  _ is _ ), but because he can easily write off his nervous sweating to the influence of the movie. 

 

“Oh no. Oh no. Oh no,” Oikawa chants to himself, peeking at the TV from behind the fingers of the hand that isn’t cutting off the circulation in Kageyama’s fingers. “Can we pause? I think I need to--I need to pee!”

 

Kageyama can’t help but to laugh at the elder’s cute side, but he pauses the movie as requested. “The bathroom is down the hall on the right.”

 

“Come with me?” Oikawa asks, voice trembling. He catches a glimpse of Kageyama’s poorly stifled grin, clear even in the darkness, and clears his throat. “Only to uh...protect you? If I left you alone in the dark you’d get scared, right?”

 

“Right…” Kageyama plays along. He unwraps himself from his blanket cocoon, taking Oikawa’s hand to lead him to the bathroom. “You don’t need me to come in there with you too?” he teases. 

 

Oikawa doesn’t answer, just pouts as he shuffles inside, closing the door behind himself. 

 

Now that he’s alone it’s harder to not think about how terribly domestic the whole situation is. His whole body’s thrumming and warm from the intimacy, but maybe he’s just overheated. He is wearing sweats still  despite the heat pumping steadily to chase away the outdoor winter chill. 

 

He tells Oikawa through the door that he’ll just be in the next room over to change, and rushes into his room. The absolute last thing he wants is to be caught in a state of undress by Oikawa; the embarrassment would be enough to make his brain explode. So he grabs the first clean, non threadbare pair of lounging shorts he owns and yanks them on. 

 

Kageyama’s just slipped on a loose t-shirt when he hears the bathroom door close and footsteps approaching his open bedroom door. 

 

“Damn,” Oikawa says standing in the doorway, eyeing Kageyama’s clothed form mournfully, “I tried to hurry up so I could sneak a peek.”

 

“Sorry, but you missed the show,” Kageyama slips past Oikawa to lead him back into the living room.

 

“Mm, the view’s pretty nice back here too, so it’s not all bad,” Oikawa drawls, eyes on Kageyama’s ass. The latter turns around red-faced to glare, and Oikawa flashes him that same crooked, flirty grin. 

 

Kageyama is going to burst into flames. 

 

They make it back to their movie setup without further incident, and Oikawa wastes no time twining himself around Kageyama again. The break must have helped because the brunette seems to be much calmer than before. That or he’s much more focused on touching as much of Kageyama as subtlely possible. 

 

One hand has stealthily creeped under the loose hem of Kageyama’s shirt, skimming his sides, and occasionally his fingers brush against his stomach. The prolonged touching has Kageyama melted into Oikawa, his head in the crook of Oikawa’s neck. 

 

Kageyama’s totally not paying attention to the movie; he’s sure the mystery of who Jong-goo should trust is riveting, and if he were with anyone else he’d be sitting on the edge of his seat. But right now, totally relaxed under Oikawa’s ministrations, the only thing he wants to do is sit there contentedly. And press kisses up the length of Oikawa’s strong jaw. And maybe even climb into his lap and--

 

“That was a good movie,” Oikawa sighs, thankfully interrupting Kageyama’s train of thought. 

 

Kageyama makes a soft affirmative noise, suddenly tired. A glance at the clock shows that it’s close to midnight, and something in him wilts at the thought of Oikawa going home.

 

Speaking of Oikawa... He’s leaning up against the armrest, watching Kageyama breathe steadily against him. A trailer for some upbeat Netflix original is playing now, casting soft, light blue shadows around the room, softening Kageyama’s features so that when he finally tilts his head up to look at Oikawa back, the overall effect is kind of breathtaking. 

 

Licking lips that are suddenly dry, Oikawa struggles to say something before he gives in the magnetic pull leading him to use his lips in a different manner entirely. “You look like you want me to kiss you right now.”

 

_ Fuck.  _ That wasn’t what he meant to say at all, the observation hits a bit too close to the direction of Oikawa’s thoughts. Blessedly, Kageyama doesn’t seem aware of the fact, he just pulls away, scrunching his face and flushing prettily. 

 

And that just makes Oikawa want to tease him more. 

  
“I’m not looking at you in any kind of way, your eyes must be--” Whatever Kageyama intended to end that sentence with is cut off by Oikawa pinning him down and tickling at his sides. 

 

Oikawa means for the impromptu tickle attack to be a distraction, and for a while it works. Kageyama wiggles beneath him, trying in vain to elude the devilish fingers now pushing his shirt up as they search for better, more sensitive places to tickle. Oikawa enjoys his vantage point until that traitorous part of his brain decides to bring up a completely different way he could have the younger gasping red-faced beneath him. 

 

The sudden--and undeniably appealing--visual short circuits Oikawa’s brain long enough to give Kageyama an opening to roll from under Oikawa to the floor, where he lays to catch his breath. “You’re the worst,” he growls. But it’s impossible to take him seriously when his normally neat and combed hair is all over the place. Again, Oikawa’s brain begins to think dangerous thoughts.

 

“I may be the worst but you’re the one who invited me over.”

 

“If I recall, you invited yourself.”

 

“Yeah,” Oikawa agrees, sounding proud, “I kinda did.”

 

Kageyama seems content on the floor, and honestly Oikawa wants to join him. Sitting up on the couch by himself feels lonely and cold even though the other is sitting not even a yard away. Especially when Kageyama leans back on his palms, shirt riding up to expose a sliver of his toned stomach, and his legs exposed. 

 

“I still can’t believe you’ve never dated anyone before,” Oikawa blurts out. 

 

“This again?” But Kageyama doesn’t seem annoyed, he just smiles. “I told you already no one really felt worth my time. It’s not easy for me to just let people in. A-and my greatest fear is to end up giving years of my life to someone, and for them to just treat that time like trash.”

 

Oikawa flinches slightly, and that same faraway look settles in his eyes, like he’s remembering some old wound that still hasn’t healed, graces his features. Kageyama’s about to apologize and change the subject to something less personal, but Oikawa surprises him when he nods. 

 

“I...I think I know what you mean,” he says, voice soft, “It’s scary giving your all to someone. They could just as easily throw it away.”

 

“Because of that fear I think it’s hard for me to be vulnerable with people--to let them in.”

 

“I’m like that too, I think.”

 

“I know,” here Kageyama smiles wryly. The elder seems taken aback, as if no one’s ever caught on to the fact. Or at least never brought it up. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Oikawa apologizes after a beat of silence. He finally gives in to that ever-present pull between them, sliding off the couch to the floor so that he’s sitting perpendicular to Kageyama. He pulls the other’s legs into his lap, and the contact soothes Oikawa in a way that he can’t explain.

 

“Don’t be. That’s just a part of who you are,” Kageyama looks up at Oikawa gently, and before he’s even aware that he’s moving, Oikawa’s reaching out to place a hand on Kageyama’s cheek. 

 

They’re both leaning in now, and at this point words aren’t needed. Everything in the universe, every star millions of light-years away is pushing them towards this very moment. Kageyama can feel the tremble in Oikawa’s lips, and he’s just tilting his head so that the angle is just right when the phone rings. 

 

Like rubber bands abruptly let go, they spring backwards from each other. For a moment Kageyama can’t remember who he is, what he’s doing, and what in the hell is making that infernal noise. Then it clicks: it’s his phone. 

 

Kageyama dives for his phone where it lies on the floor, happy for an excuse to turn away from Oikawa and the reality of what they’ve almost done. Of what he still wants to do. The brightness of his phone is blinding in the darkness of the living room so Kageyama doesn’t read the ID, he just squints and swipes right to answer. 

 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGEYAMA!” Hinata yells the second the line connects. Kageyama holds the phone away from his ear, but it’s too late, his ears are already ringing. 

 

“Are you  _ trying  _ to burst my eardrums?” Kageyama complains, bringing the phone back to his ear with a groan. “But thank you.”

 

“The louder I say things the more love it expresses! We’re meeting to celebrate, right?” 

 

“Yeah, at like 5? Just come over, and if you try to smash my face in the cake again I will throw you off my balcony. 

 

“You only live on the second floor, it won’t hurt,” Hinata laughs. Which means he definitely will try and do it again. Kageyama catches this, and Hinata  _ knows  _ he does. “Bye! See you later!” he chirps and abruptly hangs up in Kageyama’s face. 

 

“Today’s your birthday?” Oikawa asks just as Kageyama tosses his phone back onto the couch. He looks surprised, like he never thought Kageyama had a birthday at all, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“Well, when we met up it wasn’t my birthday,” Kageyama points out. 

 

Oikawa struggles to find a witty reply, somewhere during that almost kiss his brain must have shut itself off. Obviously. “Brat,” he settles with. “But technically I’m the first person you celebrated with!” For whatever reason this makes him incredibly happy, like he's won some kind of award, and not just spent the evening with some local volleyball nerd. 

 

“Oh shit, it's late. I'm gonna miss the last train,” Oikawa jumps up from the couch, rushing about to collect his things. 

 

“I'll see you out,” Kageyama offers politely, but he's really using it as an excuse to prolong their time together, and he stands to follow Oikawa to the entrance. 

 

Kageyama unlocks the door, and instead of rushing off the second he gets outside Oikawa turns in the doorway. It's a reflection of their very first date, that time they stood toe to toe as rain poured down all around them. 

 

Only that this time there is a remarkable difference. 

 

“I'll text you when i get home, so don't fall asleep on me,” Oikawa demands, but there's a nervous edge to his voice. It might have something to do with the way he's tilting his head down, getting himself into prime kissing position. 

 

“I guess I can stay up for you.” Kageyama says coyly, even as he tilts his head in the opposite direction, fisting a hand in Oikawa's jacket. 

 

And then their lips finally, FINALLY connect. 

 

It's a chaste kiss, no tongue, but it still sends sensations like live electrical currents coursing through Kageyama’s veins. This isn't his first kiss--that honor goes to a teammate back in middle school, everything about him besides that one moment of prepubescent intimacy long forgotten--but it's the first charged with months of flirting and close calls and unadulterated  _ want.  _ Kageyama doesn't mean to be greedy, but he is, kissing back eagerly. 

 

Oikawa's the first to pull back, taking in a long shuddering breath. The elder watches as Kageyama's eyes flutter open slowly, and he gently brings a hand to touch at his now tender lips. The sight ignites something in Oikawa, all he can think about is pushing Kageyama inside to find out exactly what those lips can do. 

 

But that isn't an option. He  _ can  _ pull the younger in for another kiss though. And he does.

 

The second kiss is just as good as the first, if not better. There's a bit of desperation fraying at the edges, and when they pull apart it's the very last thing Oikawa wants. It is in that exact moment he knows he's royally fucked. 

 

“Happy birthday, Tobio,” he whispers into the heated darkness. 

 

Somehow, even to Kageyama's inexperienced ears, it sounds like a confession. 

 

Xx

 

It’s nearly 1 am when Oikawa calls, but he does. Kageyama spends the forty-four minutes between Oikawa’s departure and phone call cleaning his apartment, first the kitchen, then the bathroom, and then he’s tearing through his closet to get rid of all the things he’s outgrown or ripped. Then he showers, and compulsively scrubs at the tile for good measure. 

 

Basically he’s doing anything and everything to keep himself awake and not scream at the top of his lungs that he  _ kissed Oikawa.  _ Just two kisses has given him the energy surge equivalent to maybe 13 black coffees. 

 

When his phone rings (mind you he set his ringer volume up to the absolute max just in case) Kageyama nearly combusts. 

 

“H-hello?” he answers, and at this point his voice cracking is something expected. Still not appreciated, but expected. 

 

“I made it home, Tobio-chan! No need to get the search party!” Oikawa sounds cheery enough, but in the silence that follows Kageyama senses...uncertainty?

 

Oikawa’s mood puts an immediate damper on Kageyama’s energy-high. Slowly, he makes his way back to his room, paying rapt attention to each and every step he takes on the hardwood floor instead of the awkward silence. “I’m glad you make it back in one piece,” Kageyama adds lamely. 

 

“Yeah...Well, I guess I’ll just go?” It’s an obvious question, an offer for Kageyama to take the reins for once and bring up what they’re not so subtly skirting around. 

 

Kageyama takes a deep breath, and just goes for it. “Oikawa-san...you know I didn’t mind what happened earlier, right?”

 

It takes an uncomfortable amount of time for Oikawa to say anything, and a prickly, nervous sensation makes Kageyama squirm as he waits. 

 

“Oh thank god,” Oikawa sighs, intensely relieved, “I didn’t know if I had crossed a boundary or…”

 

“You worry too much. If I didn’t like it I would’ve decked you.”

 

“Violence is not the answer, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa tuts. 

 

In a span of seconds Oikawa has returned to his normal self, making Kageyama smile as he tumbles into bed. Still seeing that unsure, vulnerable side of the elder makes their relationship feel even more intimate. 

 

Not to mention he’s got new ammo to use against him. 

 

“You can’t look down on me. Were you just gonna pretend it never happened?”

 

A pause. “It depends…” Oikawa settles on. 

 

“I never expected you to be so soft-hearted,” Kageyama yawns, even across town Oikawa’s presence relaxes him.

 

“Just...just go to sleep.”

 

“Don’t wanna,” Kageyama mumbles, fatigue making him honest. “Wanna talk to you more.”

 

Oikawa sputters something that suspiciously sounds like  _ That’s so cute--what the fuck?  _ Louder he says “Well since you love my voice so much I’ll talk you to sleep. Get in bed.”

 

“I already am,” Kageyama slurs, and it’s a testament to how tired he is that his body doesn’t have a reaction to Oikawa firmly telling him to get in bed. 

 

“Good boy.”

 

And then Oikawa talks. Just mindless things; things about his day, his major, that one crazy hard test he studied two weeks for. Sometimes Kageyama answers with thought out sentences, but mostly it’s just soft sounds and the occasional sleepy laugh. 

 

Kageyama doesn’t know when he finally drifts off, but when he wakes up his phone is still loosely clutched in his hand. More importantly, as he wipes sleep from his eyes he realizes that the call is still going, stretching into its eighth hour. Meaning Oikawa never ended the call. 

  
  


Xx

  
  


“You did WHAT?” 

 

Yet again Kageyama finds himself fearing he’ll need a hearing aid in one if not both of his ears due to Hinata’s lack of volume control. 

 

“I have neighbors you idiot, keep it down,” Kageyama growls, but Hinata either doesn’t hear him over his own screaming or doesn’t care. 

 

“How are you so calm about this!?” Hinata yells again, giving up on trying to get Kageyama to look at him in favor of full on tackling him to the floor. “Did. You. Really. Kiss. Train. Guy?”

 

Hinata has Kageyama’s head in both of his hands, forcing intense eye contact. “Yes,” he admits, just a tad bit smugly. 

 

“Wow…” Hinata’s hands go slack and he looks...impressed? Proud? Somewhere between the two with a tinge of awe. “So what does this mean? Are you two dating now?”

 

The question brings Kageyama out of his happy little bubble made up of moonlit kisses, and heated flirting. They still haven’t discussed exactly what they are. Kageyama’s silence is an answer in itself, and Hinata rolls off his chest to begin pacing as he thinks. 

 

“So we still don’t have confirmation of the relationship. Hmm it’s obvious he’s into you, but what’s with the hesitance to ask you out for real?” 

 

“This is the smartest I’ve ever seen you sound,” Kageyama deadpans. Normally taking jabs at each other is the norm, but Hinata stops midstep to glare at Kageyama, eyes serious. The latter shrinks back minutely, “I never said you weren’t bringing up good points. We’ll talk about it. I promise.”

 

“Good. Oh! Invite him over for something for Christmas!”

 

“I’m going home for the holidays, idiot.”

 

“So?” Hinata looks at him curiously, then he nods sagely, “Oh I get it. You don’t want to bring him around your folks when you finally get into a relationship because you won’t be able to keep your hands off each other. It’d be weird for your mom to hear you get it on.”

 

The conversation gets derailed because at that Kageyama spends a good five minutes trying to strangle the redhead with his hoodie drawstrings. 

 

“Got anything else to say?” Kageyama taunts, cracking his knuckles in anticipation. 

 

Hinata, now hiding behind the low table in the living room, nods. “If all else fails you can invite him to Kuroo’s New Year’s party?”

 

“That. That could work.”

  
  


Xx

  
  


Even though Kageyama praised Hinata’s idea it takes him a whole week to actually ask Oikawa out. In his defense, he’d been busy. After his birthday celebration he went back home to Miyagi and caught his mom up on his recent romantic endeavors while they do their end of the year cleaning of the house. 

 

He goes over to Hinata's place and hangs with this family, they go to Natsu's winter holiday program at her school; he's been way too busy to think abt the New Year's party, too busy to think about Oikawa non-stop in fact.

 

Or so he wants to believe. Truthfully, Kageyama had his chance. Multiple chances in fact. Oikawa didn't go home for the holidays, and kept in touch the whole time Kageyama was gone. He sends pictures of the scrawny tree the chem department put up, and a handful of “i miss you texts" that nearly caused Kageyama to trip down more than just one set of stairs. 

 

Still, he’s nervous. Oikawa meeting his friends, and the two of them hanging out in public public with a good tenth of everyone in their college (yes Kuroo’s parties get  _ that  _ big, if his neighbors weren’t also fond of loud, bass thumping parties, or just...head over heels for him, he’d have been kicked out by now) is a big unspoken show of relationship status. 

 

And over the past few months Kageyama  _ has  _ met more than just a couple of Oikawa’s friends. After that first--and hilarious-- run in with Matsukawa, they had run into him again getting coffee, and that time he was with his boyfriend. Oikawa had mentioned a few things off-handedly that the two of them were some kind of demonic dream team, but seeing it in action was something close to a religious experience. 

 

Another time Kageyama had mastered up the courage to head over the chem building, (as in Oikawa asked if he would be willing to meet there and Kageyama jumped at the the opportunity) and he ended up meeting two more of Oikawa’s friends. Kindaichi and Kunimi were two underclassmen that Oikawa loves to bother--tutor--and Kageyama laughed so hard at the abundance of sarcasm that he got a stitch in his side. 

 

And it turns out Oikawa knows Sugawara, apparently they bonded over some ridiculous group project in an entry level communications class. Sugawara had watched them both with a blatant amount of glee when he caught them studying together in a more secluded part of the library. His trademark grin, that only those who have known Sugawara for a while know is a sign of mischief  _ not  _ benevolence, was present the whole time as he sat and talked with them for a while. 

 

Aforementioned mischief came in the form of Sugawara getting in their group chat for the  _ whole  _ friend group, telling everyone that he saw Kageyama’s guy and that they were all lovey-dovey alone in the library.  

 

The following carnage, 113 messages, was ridiculous, but it wasn’t entirely unpleasant. Kageyama  _ knows  _ he shouldn’t be afraid to introduce Oikawa into his friend group--the guy got all mopey on the phone when Kageyama told he was going out of town for the holidays. It’s clear to any living thing on Earth that Oikawa liked him. 

 

Kageyama stares at his phone intensely, he’s back in his apartment in the city. More importantly, it’s the 29th, meaning if he wants to ask Oikawa out he should’ve done it oh….at least three days ago. Still he’s hesitant. Part of him wants Oikawa to take the initiative, send him a wedding ring, a text, something. But Kageyama also knows he can do this. It’s just a text. The worst thing that can happen is that Oikawa says no. 

 

Actually the worst thing that can happen is that Hinata will find out Kageyama chickened out (and he will find out), and will drag him to Dr. Tadashi to be examined/roasted for his inability to take chances. 

 

It’s that thought, of having to listen to Yamaguichi’s spiel on opening up to the world while Hinata nods along like he was Kageyama’s mom, spurs him into action. 

 

**YOU:** Oikawa-san!

 

**TOORU:** Tobio-chan! Are you back yet????

 

**YOU:** Yes! I’m unpacking now!

 

Kageyama looks at his suitcase, unzipped but contents untouched. 

 

Well he  _ planned  _ on unpacking. 

 

**TOORU:** I missed you sooooo much. There was no one to distract me from my homework

 

**YOU:** I’m sure you’re able to do that all on your own.

 

**TOORU:** ….

**TOORU :** Are you making a dirty joke right now?

 

**YOU:** NO

**YOU:** I WAS JUST SAYING I’VE SEEN YOU “STUDY” AND YOU’RE PRETTY DAMN GOOD AT DISTRACTING YOURSELF WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING OF

 

**TOORU:** NVM YOU DON’T WANNA KNOW

 

**YOU:** I...think you’re right about that. Just from this it sounds like you missed me in more ways than one. 

 

**TOORU :** ლಠ益ಠ)ლ

**TOORU :** YOU CAN’T JUST SAY THINGS LIKE THAT WHEN I HAVEN’T BEEN ABLE TO SEE YOU IN A WEEK

 

**YOU:** Sorry?

 

**TOORU :** You better be

 

**YOU:** You really missed me, huh?

 

**TOORU:** Of course i did! You want me to hire a skywriter so the worldll know?

 

**YOU:** nO

**YOU:** I was just thinking...if you missed me...and I missed you too….would you want to go to a friend’s New Year’s party with me tmm……

 

**TOORU:** Are you….

**TOORU :** Asking me…..

**TOORU :** ON A DATE

 

**YOU:** JUST TELL ME YOUR ANSWER

 

**TOORU :** YOU’RE GONNA LET ME GLOAT ABT THIS DAMMIT

**TOORU :** TOBIO-CHANNNN ASKED ME OUT ON A DAAAATEEEE

**TOORU :** OFC I’LL GO WITH YOU

 

The relief Kageyama feels in that moment is enough to wipe away the previous week’s amount of stress, and then some. 

 

**YOU:** afjdakfjafjfkjafjkkfjajkfa

**YOU:** Okay, it’s a date

**YOU:** Oh yeah you know Kuroo? It’s his party. I can...pick you up? Meet you there?

**YOU:** It starts at 10 btw!!!!

 

**TOORU:** I know Kuroo! So this means I’ll meet your nerds finally huh?

 

**YOU:** Yeah. They’ve been eager to meet you

 

**TOORU :** Well I’ll dress to impress! I’ll meet you there, if you come over to my place there’s no guarantee we’ll actually make it to the party (屮｀∀´)屮

 

Kageyama throws his phone across the bed, ears hot. Leave to Oikawa to get him with implications like that. The embarrassment and, let’s face it, arousal at the possibility fades a bit, leaving Kageyama with the realization that he just asked Oikawa out on a date. A real freaking date in which Oikawa will meet most if not all of the people Kageyama’s been venting about him to. 

 

He cannot mess this up. 

 

Not that he’s sure how to  _ not  _ mess it up. His best bet? Putting it out of his mind until he has to think about. 

 

And with that resolution firmly in his mind, he slides out of bed to unpack. 

  
  


Xx

  
  


Not thinking about it goes well. A bit too well. 

 

Too well in that it’s 8 in the evening the next day and Kageyama’s just now realizing he hasn’t showered, or combed his hair, or picked what he’s going to wear. Like an idiot he stares at his phone screen, wondering if it’s fucked up, but nope, that’s the time. 

 

He springs into action, running to the shower and stripping his clothes as he goes. There isn’t a World Record for fastest shower, but if there was Kageyama would seriously be in the running. Still going at turbo speed, he dries and styles his hair, rushing back to his room to tackle the biggest hurtle--what to wear. 

 

Kageyama wastes a good three minutes peering into his closet, one hand on his chin thoughtfully. Should he go casual? Fancy? Not too fancy because if he does everyone will know that he’s trying to impress Oikawa. Not that it’s a bad thing to want to impress someone. But there’ll be alcohol--lots of it--he can’t be in a three piece suit while knocking back shots. Should he wear something easy to take off? Because judging by the undertones of just a lot of Oikawa’s texts there’s a chance they might--

 

_ Bad brain  _ Kageyama chides himself. He just got out of the shower, those kinds of thoughts aren’t welcome. With a sigh he starts with finding a nice pair of jeans, and ends up digging out a black pair with rips at the knee--casual enough for a party, but also stylish enough to get Oikawa into his pants. 

 

Not that he wanted that. 

 

Oh who is he kidding, he  _ definitely  _ wants that. 

 

With seamless seduction firmly in mind Kageyama pulls out a black printed hoodie and motorcycle jacket to go on top. The creme de la creme is his nicest pair of briefs. When Yamaguichi had caught a peek at them as Kageyama changed into more gym appropriate clothing, he had whistled and gave Kageyama more than just a few borderline salacious comments. 

 

The memory, though vaguely traumatic, lets him know he’s on the right track. 

 

Once he’s dressed Kageyama steps back to look at himself in the full length mirror precariously propped up against the wall. He looks...good he guesses. Good enough that he won’t feel totally inadequate sitting next to Oikawa--or in his lap. Kageyama’s not picky. 

 

He checks for his phone, of course he has a flood of texts from Hinata, secures it in his jacket pocket, before heading towards the door. 

 

Today, for better or for worse, will be a turning point. 

  
  


Xx

  
  


Kuroo’s party is  _ loud.  _ It is every year, and it counts as Kageyama’s one “Stereotypically Loud and Alcohol Soaked Party” he must attend as Hinata’s right hand man. The party’s already in full swing by the time Kageyama’s creeping inside, the bass so loud it was shaking his bones well before he was climbing the stairs to get to the apartment.

. 

His first goal, like in another other massive party, is to find someone he knows and a drink. Not necessarily in that order. People are loitering about every room, lounging on the couches as the TV runs a recap of the year’s high and lowlights. It’s highly doubtful anyone can actually  _ hear  _ anything over the music and chatter, but hey. 

 

A few people he recognizes are out on the balcony smoking and yelling out to whoever’s coming and going out of the other sections of the apartment. The door opens as someone slips back into the living room--immediately molding into the throng of people dancing, and Kageyama catches sight of the host himself. 

 

But he looks busy--as in mouth and oh...both hands are preoccupied. The blonde he’s using them on looks very familiar, but Kageyama doesn’t have the heart (or stomach) to investigate further. He turns away from the door to head towards the kitchen. 

 

Of course there, where the drinks and pizza are, is where Kageyama finds Hinata. The redhead’s talking to some guy Kageyama barely remembers from their freshman year, Hinata might have dated him, he can’t really remember. Hinata’s a bit of a serial dater, it’s not Kageyama’s fault he can’t keep up. 

 

The second Hinata spots him he’s making a beeline towards him, and he apparently hasn’t had too much to drink because the line he makes is pretty steady. 

 

“Kageyama!” he calls out, voice loud enough to be heard over the noise no problem. “You made it! Why didn’t you answer any of my texts?”

 

“I was running late.” What Kageyama doesn’t add is that he was so riddled with nerves the whole train ride and subsequent walk over that he couldn’t focus long enough to type out a single text message.

 

Hinata picks up on this, using whatever freaky telepathy they’ve seemed to have developed over the years, and his face softens. “You worried about train guy? It’s okay that you didn’t ask him to come with you, you’ll have other--”

 

“What?” Kageyama tilts his head, “I asked him.”

 

“You did? Why didn’t you tell me!” Hinata grabs Kageyama by the front of his jacket, dragging him down so that they’re as close to eye level as they can be. “Do you know what this means? I lost the bet with Yamaguichi!”

 

The need for a drink suddenly increases twofold, “Let me get this straight… You and Tadashi bet on me...and you bet AGAINST ME?”

 

“It didn’t seem like you were gonna last time we talked about it,” Hinata pouts, sipping at his drink. He brightens up instantly though, “But this means I’ll be able to meet mystery guy and see if he’s as hot as you say he is.” 

 

Kageyama takes one good look at Hinata’s smug face, and a fresh wave of fear crashes over him. “Don’t you dare tell him  _ anything  _ I’ve said about him,” he growls. 

 

“What was that? I can’t hear you over the music!”

 

Just as Kageyama’s readying himself to full frontal tackle Hinata to the floor, his phone buzzes. There’s only one person it could be--considering that practically everyone else he knows is somewhere in the vicinity--and he fishes his phone out of his pocket. 

 

**TOORU :** I’m on my way! Don’t I look good!

 

Attached is a selfie of Oikawa on the train, he’s holding on to the handrail and smiling into the camera. The picture’s just a bit blurry, but still he looks too good to be true. The top few buttons of his shirt are undone, revealing just enough of his chest to tease. 

 

Kageyama taps back a response, honestly he doesn’t even process what he’s typing, then staggers over to the island where Bokuto is concocting cocktails. He doesn’t wait for Kageyama to order or even request a certain kind of alcohol, he just starts pouring things into a cup. 

 

“Viola!” Bokuto cheers, thrusting the overly full drink at Kageyama with a proud smile. “My newest creation! A Long Trip to Hell!”

 

“What’s in it?” Kageyama asks skeptically, even as he takes it. They all know by now to always take what Bokuto makes you politely. Last time someone questioned his bartender skills Bokuto ended up locking himself in the bathroom where he proceeded to sulk until Akaashi got him out. 

 

“I don’t think you want to know…” Hinata says, coming over to stand next to him, “I saw him pull out Scapps  _ and  _ Jäger.” 

 

Bokuto just smiles innocently. Kageyama peers into his drink, the amber tinged liquid sloshes around innocuously. With a shrug Kageyama takes a sip. He doesn’t know what it is exactly, but it does taste good.

 

Not to mention it’s getting him drunk.

 

Xx

  
  


Kageyama isn’t drunk when Oikawa arrives, but he has had a few more of Bokuto’s concoctions, and he  _ is  _ feeling a lot more relaxed. So relaxed in fact, that even when cold hands wrap around his waist from behind he doesn’t jump, just leans back into the embrace. \

 

“Well that surprise didn’t go as I planned,” a familiar voice says dryly. Then Kageyama’s being spun around to face Oikawa. “Are you so comfortable right now because guys are always holding you like this at parties, or is it because you’re drunk?”

 

“Neither,” Kageyama responds after a almost too long silence, too caught up in admiring the fitted blue and red striped button down, and Oikawa’s familiar warmth. “I’m comfortable because it’s you. And I’m not drunk, I’m tipsy.”

 

A few words here and there are a bit slurred, but it gets the point across. Oikawa smiles, pulling Kageyama closer so that the only thing separating them is the arm Kageyama has wedged between them, holding his drink. 

 

“You’re cute when you’re drunk too,” Oikawa whispers in his ear, chuckling when Kageyama shudders reflexively. 

 

“You smell good--fuck that isn’t what I meant to say,” Kageyama covers his mouth with his free hand and laughs to himself. Oikawa can’t do a thing but watch, awestruck. “I’m not drunk,” he continues to protest. 

 

Oikawa’s too smitten to point out the evidence of the contrary, “You’re cute when you’re tipsy then.” He presses gentle kisses against the length of Kageyama’s neck, focusing right below the lobe, and Kageyama’s knees go weak. He has half the the mind to drop his drink and use both his hands for something else entirely. 

 

“Ahem.”

 

Kageyama pauses and turns to his right to find Hinata’s back--or maybe he never left--hands on his hips like an angry parent. Oikawa follows Kageyama’s gaze and pulls away to a respectable amount of distance. 

 

“I leave for  _ two  _ minutes and you and train guy are cuddled up?” Hinata fumes. Oikawa laughs, partially at Hinata’s dramatic antics, and partially at the look on Kageyama’s face. 

 

The latter sighs deeply, swiping a hand down his face exasperated. “Oikawa-san, this is my best friend, Hinata.”

 

Hinata beams at the title of best friend. He forgoes any formal bowing, instead he leans forward to jostle Oikawa’s arm in a friendly manner. “It’s nice to finally meet you! I’ve heard a  _ looooot  _ about you!”

 

“Hopefully nothing but good things,” Oikawa can’t help but to glance at Kageyama who’s staring at Hinata intently, eyes burning and telling him to  _ shut up.  _

 

“Oh trust me,” Hinata says seriously, placing a hand on Oikawa’s arm, “He said absolutely nothing  _ but  _ good things. But you were right Kageyama! He is hot!”

 

Kageyama turns bright red, but this time the flush isn’t from the alcohol. Hastily he hands his drink over to Oikawa so he can grab Hinata by the shirt, lifting him high enough that his feet dangle off the ground. “I told you not to say that!”

 

“Did you? I’ve been drinking, you know how my memory gets when I’m drunk!” Hinata turns big brown eyes up at Kageyama innocently. 

 

“You’ve only had one beer. And we all know you can drink way more than that.” Kageyama grumbles, and it’s clear to Oikawa that the two of them get into these kinds of situations often. True best friend antics. 

 

Hinata pries himself out of Kageyama’s grasp, landing on the floor lightly. No sooner has his feet touched the ground, his attention is back on Oikawa. “You’re here to hang with Kageyama’s friends, right?”

 

“That was the plan,” Oikawa grins. 

 

“Good! Let’s go!” Hinata takes hold of Oikawa’s arm before dragging the elder through the crowd. Kageyama watches the abduction wearily. He has no idea how this is gonna play out. But he gathers his strength, knocks back the rest of his drink, and follows behind. 

  
  


Xx

  
  


Some highlights of Hinata’s tour through their friend group include:

 

Two girls from Kageyama and Hinata’s seminar making meme-worthy facial expressions when finding out not only was Kageyama gay (thus meaning their flirting was falling on deaf ears), but he was apparently shacking up with a hottie. 

 

Tsukishima, with a suspicious trail of red marks disappearing into the collar of his mock neck sweater, outright tells Oikawa about the ridiculous amount of pining Kageyama’s been doing in the past few months. He even throws in a couple of things about how the bathroom has a lock and they could… It’s safe to say if Kageyama weren’t nursing an empty cup, he would’ve spit his drink out. 

 

Kuroo grins at the sight of the three of them, and he wiggles his brows when Oikawa leans down to whisper a comment about the former’s overly disheveled appearance in Kageyama’s ear. He kindly decides to bring up his benevolent condom hand out months ago, leaving a red-faced Kageyama to explain what that was about. Oikawa and Hinata thinks it’s hilarious. 

 

Sugawara and Sawamura, hanging out on the larger of the two couches like some kind of royal patriarchs, seem pleased to see the two of them out together. While Oikawa chatters happily about finding out Sawamura is Sugawara’s better half (they aren’t married  _ yet,  _ but they might as well be), Sugawara notices the arm Oikawa’s still got wrapped around Kageyama’s waist, and locks eyes with Kageyama only to  _ wink _ . Kageyama doesn’t understand how anyone could think Suga was angelic at all. 

 

Yamaguichi is nowhere to be found, but Hinata doesn’t seem worried about that. In retrospect Kageyama should have been more aware of that, considering Yamaguichi placed a bet on him, but he doesn’t really pay Hinata much attention. 

 

Actually, he isn’t paying attention to anything that isn’t Oikawa’s large hands holding his or holding his waist, and the magical way Oikawa has managed to charm each and every one of his friends. (Minus Tsukishima who has a calculator for a heart). So he allows himself to be led back into the living where in the 20 minutes they were in the kitchen to chat up the people there, a formidable amount of shot sized cups have been amassed on the low table in the middle of the room. 

 

A couple of people are pouring various kinds of liquor into the cups, one of them being Yamaguichi. 

 

“Tadashi!” Hinata cheers, bounding forward to launch himself into Yamaguichi’s arms, “You finally made it!”

 

“I had to make a last minute stop to pick up for alcohol,” Yamaguichi shakes the now empty bottle of vodka. His eyes roam over to Kageyama and Oikawa. “Oh, it looks like I won the bet.”

 

“What bet?” Oikawa asks, looking from Kageyama to Yamaguichi. 

 

“Don’t ask,” Kageyama groans, but he’s shushed as Yamaguichi subtly elbows him in the stomach as he approaches Oikawa. 

 

“Me and Hinata bet on whether or not Tobio’d be able to ask you out tonight,” he explains with a smile.

 

Oikawa laughs, leaning around Yamaguichi to look at Hinata, “And you bet against him?”

 

“You haven’t seen how pathetic he can get when he’s mooning over you, trust me,” Hinata scoffs. 

 

Kageyama whacks him over the head, “Don’t talk about me like I’m not here, idiot!” The two of them dissolve into their usual sibling-like bickering, while Oikawa looks on. 

 

“I’m Yamaguichi Tadashi, by the way,” Yamaguichi bows politely, completely ignoring the other two. 

 

“Oikawa Tooru.”

 

Yamaguichi nods then pauses, thinking. “I swear I’ve heard that surname before. You have a sibling or something?”

 

“I have an older sister?”

 

“That must be it--oh the game’s set up! C’mon children!” With a practiced ease Yamaguichi pulls Hinata and Kageyama apart to deposit them near the table. They follow Yamaguichi’s cue, and sit down.

 

“What’re we playing?” Oikawa asks, coming over to sit cross-legged next to Kageyama, their thighs touching. Kageyama’s body involuntarily heats up at the contact, and Oikawa smirks at the dopey expression on the younger’s face.

 

But Kageyama’s been emboldened by not one, but two birthday kisses, a week’s worth of pseudo romantic texts, and cups of mixed alcohol. He doesn’t back down, just continues to smile. 

 

“We’re playing never have I ever,” Kuroo says, interrupting their little moment. “Losers take a drink! We get to become closer as friends  _ and  _ get drunk.”

 

Kageyama glances around the table. From left to right there’s Yamaguichi, Sugawara, Bokuto (Sawamura and Akaashi sitting behind the latter two on the couch. Not playing apparently, but ready and willing to watch the rest of them expose themselves), Kuroo, fellow kinesthesiology major Noya, Oikawa, Kageyama, and then Hinata.   

 

From a quick glance it doesn’t look like a too rowdy of a group, minus Kuroo and Bokuto, who definitely look like trouble, but Kageyama knows from experience that Yamaguichi and Sugawara both have hidden devious sides. 

 

Hopefully he doesn’t end up embarrassing himself in front of Oikawa. 

 

“Alright, I’ll go first!” Kuroo announces proudly. He opens his mouth a couple of times to say something, but stops repeatedly. “Ah, fuck what haven’t I done?”

 

“Made an A in a class?” Sugawara quips, making half the group laugh.  

 

“It’s the opposite actually,” he grins,  “Okay. Never have I ever failed a test.” Without hesitation Noya, Kageyama, and Hinata grab shots. They bump their cups together in some kind of toast for failures, and knock them back. 

 

“What’d you fail?” Someone asks.

 

“Anatomy 221,” Noya laughs, and all of the fellow STEM field majors make pained, understanding noises.

 

The alcohol Yamaguichi bought is strong as hell, and Kageyama has to shake his head to clear off the sudden buzz. So consequently his answer of “Advanced Japanese Lit”--which was a total bullshit class--comes out a bit warped.

 

“I can see how you failed,” Oikawa jokes, batting his crazy long eyelashes, “You can barely talk right now.”

 

“Fuck off!”

 

Kuroo eyes the interaction, but says nothing. “What about you, Hinata? What’d you fail?” 

 

“Every single English 115 test.”

 

Sawamura sighs tiredly while Suga screams with laughter. They go around the table like that, cracking jokes, and drinking when permitted. Everyone keeps it mild, no one quite ready--or drunk enough--to cross the line into a more personal level. Personal being...sexual. 

 

It’s Bokuto’s turn now, and he turns from where he’s trying to kiss Akaashi  _ and  _ drink some of his beer at the same time to say very seriously (if only a bit wobbly), “Never have I ever had public sex.”

 

A resounding sigh is heard from everyone, some of them in relief that the topic’s been breached, and others, Kageyama included, in exasperation. Oikawa seems excited, and he sits up straighter. 

 

No one save for Kuroo and--oh  _ god  _ Sugawara-- takes a drink. Kageyama feels like he has learned something he shouldn’t have. This feeling only doubles now that it’s Suga’s turn. He sits back against the couch, eyes narrowed, and cheeks flushed from alcohol. Apparently Sugawara’s done  _ everything  _ save for fail a test. 

 

“Never have I ever...sucked off a guy I wasn’t dating,” he says finally. 

 

Yamaguichi laughs out loud, snatching up a drink as a few people wolf whistle at him. Kageyama uses this ruckus as an opportunity to reach for a shot himself, only to find that Oikawa’s doing the same.

 

“Tobio-chan,” Oikawa gasps dramatically, “How could you?”

 

“W-what? Don’t look so surprised! All I said was I had never  _ dated _ anyone before,” Kageyama defends himself. Matter of fact...he takes  _ two  _ shots, hoping to get drunk as soon as possible. “And hey! You’ve done it too!”

 

“Yeah, but you seem so innocent...I really can’t believe…” Oikawa dabs at faux tears, but drinks his own shot. 

 

“Never have I ever…” Yamaguichi hums, drumming his fingers on the table, “slept with a close friend.”

 

The whole right side of the table grumbles as they take shots, Oikawa included. The brunette seems to be watching Kageyama and Hinata, as if anticipating them to take a drink. When the seconds tick by, and all the two of them do is contribute to Kuroo’s and Yamaguichi’s debate on what constitutes as a “close friend”, he relaxes with a sigh.

 

Kageyama doesn’t think anything of it, Oikawa’s had a habit of staring at him when he thought he wasn’t looking for months now. Hinata notices, and he laughs to himself, but whatever he plans on saying is pushed to the side because it’s his turn. 

 

Hinata strokes his imaginary chin hair thoughtfully, “Let’s see… Never have I ever owned a sex toy.”

 

Silently, as if no one would notice despite the palpable anticipation, Kageyama reaches for a shot. Simultaneously, Oikawa and Hinata freak the  _ fuck out.  _

 

“Is that what that one package was for?” Hinata yells.

 

“You did WHAT?” Oikawa screams at the same time. 

 

Kageyama ignores them both, instead he ignores the cups in favor for snatching up a quarter full bottle of whipped cream vodka and chugs it. Oikawa has a lot of questions, and his sanity depends on getting answers. He shows some mercy and leans in close so no one else can hear, “So do you have like a vibrator or is it a full-on plastic dick?”

 

“I refuse to answer that!” Kageyama jerks away from Oikawa, fighting against that tricky gravitational pull that’s always trying to glue the two of them together. Part of him wants to answer--to show Oikawa even, but that is a conversation that shouldn’t be held in front of eight other people. 

 

Most of those eight people are watching them now, which is a big problem. Kageyama frees himself from Oikawa’s stupidly sexy face and his stupid intrusive questions. He comes up with something he’s never done, barely giving it any thought besides turning the conversation firmly  _ away  _ from sex toys. 

 

A few people drink and then it’s Oikawa’s turn. He’s been buzzing with energy for a while now, and it quickly becomes clear why. With a sly grin aimed  _ directly  _ at Kageyama he says, “Never have I ever fucked myself with a dildo.”

 

“Goddammit.” 

 

Xx

 

To be honest, everything  becomes something of a blur for Oikawa after he weaseled the information that Kageyama has fucked himself with a dildo. It takes all of focus to not: One, pop a hard-on right there with the object of his affections inches away. Two: to not imagine Kageyama spread out on his bed or standing up in the shower, fucking himself to a screaming orgasm. It takes a lot of focus not to, so it’s not really his fault that he isn’t paying attention. 

 

Sugawara stands up suddenly, raising a hand in the air. “I think I’m gonna puke.” And then they’re all scrambling to get out of the line of fire. Except for Sawamura, like a dutiful boyfriend, he’s hustling to get Suga to the bathroom in one piece. 

 

That effectively ends the game of Never Have I Ever, and Suga’s not the only one who took a big hit from the game. Bokuto is lying face down on the carpet, apparently alcohol makes him sleepy. 

 

Kageyama’s also out of it, it’s taken him five minutes to stand up. The flush on his cheeks does absolutely nothing to abait the flood of disgusting thoughts in Oikawa’s head, so he focuses instead on Hinata who’s trying to steady his best friend to no avail. 

 

“Uh...could you do me a favor and get Kageyama some water? I’d hate for him to throw up or anything.” Hinata asks Oikawa pleadingly. The elder jumps at the chance to be away from Kageyama’s cute and flushed form--he doesn’t know what he would do if they were left alone honestly. 

 

Finding water is something of a Herculean task, apparently everyone forgets water exists in the presence of liquor. But his love--well fondness-- for Tobio pushes him onwards. 

 

Eventually he finds a bottle of water behind a case of ramen, and hustles it back to where he left the other two. What he stumbles upon gives him pause. Hinata’s looking up at Kageyama with a bright smile, hands holding steadily to the taller’s waist. They’re talking about something, and as Oikawa edges closer he has to choke down the irrational jealousy he feels at the sight. 

 

It’s not like he has any reason to be; they’re just friends. Still, Oikawa wants to be the only one holding on to Kageyama’s slim waist, and he should be the only one Kageyama looks at all flush-faced. Even if the flush is just from alcohol consumption. 

 

Still he trudges over to where they are, and if he purposefully gets in between the two that’s no one else’s business but his. Kageyama takes the water gratefully, but it’s obvious he’s still a bit under the influence, given the way he wanders off towards the couch a bit off balanced. 

 

Hinata beckons Oikawa down to his level, “Maybe you should take him outside to get some air and sober ‘em up,” Hinata yells into his ear over the din of the music, now louder for whatever reason.

 

“Why do you want me to do it?” Oikawa says, accidentally letting some of his bitterness show. He doesn’t expect Hinata to pick up on it; the redhead seems to be spacier than even Kageyama. But something unexpected happens. 

 

Hinata’s eyes sharpen in a fraction of a second, making Oikawa shudder a bit. An uncharacteristically smug grin graces his features, “You don’t need to be jealous of me,” he laughs. “Me and Kageyama aren’t like that. But I will say if you hurt my best friend in any way I’ll ruin your life, got it?”

 

Oikawa nods a bit nervously. Turns out Hinata’s more of the predator type than he expected. With the warning in mind, Oikawa goes to take Kageyama--gently and carefully--outside.

 

Xx

 

The cool winter air seems to do Kageyama well, his eyes aren’t as glassy anymore and his flush fades some. Oikawa is immensely thankful of this fact, because if Kageyama continued to look at him all wide-eyed and tempting Oikawa would be sorely tempted to take Kuroo up on his earlier offer to make use of his spare bedroom. 

 

“I’m cold,” Oikawa grumbles, doubly so now that Kageyama no longer needs to lean on him for support. 

 

“Mm, I like this kind of weather.”

 

“You do?”

 

“Yup, the chill makes it easier to run in. You don’t get as gross and sweaty, and there’s less worry about dehydration.”

 

“I should’ve known your reason for liking it would be exercise related,” Oikawa says with a weak smile. Weak because Kageyama is so close, and all he really wants to do right now is close the distance between them. 

 

As if he can hear his thoughts (god, Oikawa hopes he can’t) Kageyama looks up from his shoes to look at him. “Oikawa-san? You okay?”

 

_ No.  _

 

“Yeah?”

 

Kageyama squints at the second of hesitation. “Okay? You just seem...upset?”

 

So that moment of jealousy wasn’t quite as hidden as Oikawa thought. “I’m not upset,” Oikawa admits with a sigh, “I’m restraining myself.”

 

“From what?”

 

They’re standing at the bottom of the apartment stairs now, close enough for Oikawa to watch in real time the way Kageyama’s eyebrows furrow as he waits for Oikawa’s answer. Instinct is telling Oikawa to lie, to tuck tail and run before he digs himself an even deeper hole for his all-consuming attraction for this one boy. 

 

But he doesn’t lie. 

 

“I’m restraining myself from pushing you against the nearest wall and kissing you until you can’t speak.” 

 

Oikawa maintains eye contact, and he expects Kageyama to blush like he normally does, but instead he frowns, confused. “Why don’t you?”

 

Whatever had been holding him back, snaps. Without another word Oikawa’s taking hold of Kageyama at the elbows and walking him backwards until Kageyama’s back hits the wall. And then they’re kissing again. 

 

It’s been nearly two weeks since their first two shared kisses, but the sparks are still there. A tingling sensation sparks wherever their lips meet, and wherever Kageyama drags his hands makes Oikawa’s nerves short circuit. Without a second thought Oikawa’s slipping his thigh between Kageyama’s, and the fact that he’s getting hard just makes Oikawa growl in the back of his throat and kiss him harder. 

 

They have to seperate for air unfortunately, and while Kageyama pants breathily, hand yanking at the hair at the nape Oikawa’s neck, the elder presses hot kisses along Kageyama’s throat. That really gets Kageyama going. He can’t help but to throw his head back, hitching a leg up to wrap around Oikawa’s waist, grinding their now half-hard erections together through their clothes. 

 

“Fuck,” Oikawa hisses around kisses that are slowly becoming rougher, a lot more nipping teeth than soft pecks, “You would let me do whatever I wanted to you, huh?”

 

Kageyama nods frantically, pulling Oikawa’s lips back on his. Oikawa dares to introduce tongue into the equation, and Kageyama adapts like a champ. He sucks on Oikawa’s tongue, and  _ fuck  _ if Oikawa weren’t already weak in the knees he definitely would be now. 

 

“God that’s a turn on,” Oikawa drops a hand to fondle Kageyama through his jeans, “And  _ fuck  _ you’re hard. That’s a turn on too.”

 

Kageyama whimpers. Actually whimpers, his voice high and breathless right in Oikawa’s ear. Oikawa begins to calculate the possibility of the two of them catching a train to either one of their apartments without embarrassing themselves with prominent erections, when his phone rings. 

 

So caught up in the addictive feeling of Kageyama’s hands untucking his button up to play with the waistband of his pants, Oikawa doesn’t even notice the first call. However when his phone rings the second time, he notices. He notices but he doesn’t even move to answer, he’s much more interested in teasing those sounds from Kageyama’s kiss-swollen lips with every grind and touch. 

 

There is a blessed moment of silence, then the phone rings  _ again.  _

 

“Oikawa-san,” Kageyama sighs, eyes hazy, “Your phone.”

 

“Just let it ring,” Oikawa mumbles as he tries, and succeeds, in capturing Kageyama’s lips again. They get lost in the rhythm once more, phone forgotten. Until it rings for the third--maybe fourth time. 

 

Kageyama fixes him with a  _ look.  _ “Fine. H-hold on.” Oikawa pulls away and immediately he misses the contact. He picks up the phone on the last ring, turning away from Kageyama to pick up. 

 

“Hello? Oh, yeah. I was...busy,” here Oikawa glances at Kageyama with a flirty grin, “Yeah, I remember--wait tomorrow? Alright, I can do that.” 

 

He hangs up, and Oikawa sighs at his phone, all of that kiss-fueled adrenaline gone. “Sorry about that, something...something came up.”

 

“Family troubles?” Kageyama’s disappointed, but he covers that up by looking down and  adjusting his mussed clothing. 

 

Oikawa blinks, taken aback before nodding. “Yeah...He has the worst timing. Guess I should...head home?”

 

It’s another invitation, just like during the phone call after their first kiss. Kageyama smiles, “I’ll run up and tell Hinata I’m leaving so you can walk me home.”

 

“That’s sweet of you but you stay here, if we go home together I’m not too sure we’d be able to maintain our modesty,” to prove his point, Oikawa pulls Kageyama for one, two, okay three quick kisses. Kageyama’s standing on the second step so they’re eye-to-eye. Making for ease of access. 

 

“You’ll call me when you get home?” Kageyama wonders aloud when they separate with a wet noise. 

 

It’s hard to tell for sure, but Kageyama swears there’s something different in his eyes when Oikawa mutters “Yeah, I will.”

  
  


Xx

  
  


Oikawa doesn’t call. Kageyama falls asleep waiting for a call that doesn’t come, and when he wakes up there aren’t any hurried texts from the other explaining that he fell asleep early or that he lost his phone charger. 

 

A seed of worry settles in Kageyama’s stomach, but he forces it down. He shoots Oikawa a text, something funny about being hungover in the morning, and goes about his daily routine. He forgets about his worry as he cleans the apartment and goes for a run, but when he returns, it’s the middle of the day and still no response. 

 

Kageyama doesn’t want to seem clingy; that’s the only thing that’s stopping him from sending eighteen worried messages back to back. But he’s seriously starting to get worried as the day creeps onward. 

 

No selfies of Oikawa’s outfit of the day. No anecdotes about his crazy dog, or updates on any chem work. After nearly four months of being so in tune with each other’s daily lives, these few hours of nothing are deafening in their silence. 

 

That seed of worry blossoms upwards into Kageyama’s chest, choking him almost. He sends one more text before he falls into a fitful sleep--every time he awakens he checks his phone. Never is the notification from the one person he’s so concerned about. 

 

Days pass and still nothing. By now Kageyama’s worried Oikawa’s been kidnapped or robbed or even worse than that. All day every day his TV plays the news, hoping that if something  _ has  _ happened he’ll find out. He makes sure to check his campus email religiously, reads the newspaper for the school-- _ everything.  _

 

Worst yet than a kidnapping, Kageyama fears he’s been strung along all this time. And that here and now the string’s been cut. 

 

It’s been a week since Oikawa’s gone MIA and the new semester has started. Kageyama feels barren without the brunette’s presence, somehow Oikawa managed to cement himself as a permanent fixture in Kageyama’s life, and now that he’s suddenly not there… It’s strange. 

 

Wednesday Kageyama finally works up the nerve to venture into the chem building. To do what he hasn’t quite decided. He guesses he could always try and get a hold of Kindaichi or Kunimi to find out if Oikawa’s been wiped off the face of the earth, but he’ll cross that bridge when he gets to it. 

 

He signs into study hall then immediately leaves right back out the library, this time turning westward where the chem building has been mocking him for the past three days. The closer he gets to the brick facade, the heavier his feet feel. Each step towards the double doors feels like he’s wading through wet cement, but he has to do this. 

 

Over and over he tells himself he has to do this, and the mantra gives him strength to step inside. His memory of Oikawa tugging him through the building’s long (and kinda haunted feeling) corridors helps him navigate to the one lab Kageyama was brought to weeks ago. 

 

Kageyama makes sure to glance in every cracked door or window in hopes that he’ll see someone he recognizes. Maybe he might even see Oikawa alive and well. He has absolutely no idea what he’d do if he did--maybe cry all over the elder’s shoes--but he hopes it won’t come to that. 

 

Not many people are in the halls which makes the voices coming from the lab even easier to pick up on. One voice sounds very familiar actually. Kageyama creeps towards the propped open door of the lab, suddenly cautious for a reason he can’t readily explain. 

 

Slowly he peers into the room, and there, perfectly fine, stands Oikawa. He’s still as handsome as Kageyama remembers, even with those safety goggles perched on his head, mussing his hair. He’s not alone. There’s another guy there, not as tall, but just as handsome. 

 

They’re standing close to each other and Oikawa is explaining something related to reactions and chemicals while the shorter guy looks on impassively. And then casually, Oikawa leans down to kiss him.

 

It’s a practiced gesture, like they’ve done it a million times before. The realization hits Kageyama like a sack of bricks that they probably  _ have.  _ It wasn’t impossible for Oikawa to have someone on the side. Kageyama never went over to his house. Oikawa never called him his boyfriend. 

 

Kageyama’s vision blurs,and it takes him a second to realize that there are tears welling up in his eyes. The two in the room are locked in an embrace, and before Kageyama turns away he has to admit they do look good together.

  
  


Xx

  
  


**KAGEYAMA THIGHBIO:** Are you busy?

 

**YOU:** uhhh im in class what did u need

 

**KAGEYAMA THIGHBIO:** Oh nevemrind then

 

Hinata frowns at the phone he shouldn’t have out in the middle of lecture. (Fuck that shit, this isn’t high school if he wants to watch cat videos on his phone in the middle of a lecture on feudal Japan he can). The succinct nature of Kageyama’s texts was something he hasn’t experienced since high school, not to mention the uncorrected typo. 

 

Something isn’t right. 

 

**YOU:** seriously whats wrong fuck this class i can leave

 

**KAGEYAMA THIGHBIO:** I just

**KAGEYAMA THIGHBIO:** It’s not serious but I thnk Oikawa’s ghosting me? He hasn’t responded to any of my texts and I caught him with some other guy in the chem building

 

**YOU:** where are you?

 

**KAGEYAMA THIGHBIO:** the art building second floor

 

**YOU:** ill be there in 10

  
  


Xx

  
  


Hinata makes it in 7. 

 

At the sound of the door opening and hurried footsteps, Kageyama tries to blot at his red and swollen eyes to stop the tears, but they just keep coming. 

 

“Tobio?” Hinata calls out, voice soft for maybe the third time in his whole entire life. “Do you want me to come in the stall or are you coming out?”

 

Kageyama just sniffles in response, but he unlocks the stall door to step out into the waiting arms of his best friend. 

 

“Oh, Tobio,” Hinata coos, hugging him, but because of their height difference Hinata’s consoling more of Kageyama’s stomach than anything else. “What happened? Do you want me to kick his ass? Because I’ll kick his ass--”

 

Hinata makes to run back out towards the door, but Kageyama stops him with a firm grip on his arm. “Don’t! Well not yet at least.” Hinata doesn’t look pleased, but he does as asked and he listens to Kageyama’s recount of the past week and a half. When he gets to the part of finding Oikawa locking lips with the hunky new guy, Hinata sets his jaw and Kageyama can tell it’s taking everything in him not to storm out of there like a bat out of hell and set the whole chemistry department on fire. 

 

The story is then told to Yamaguichi, who not only promises to get Hinata as many gallons of lighter fluid as he needs, but tells Kageyama he might be able to find out the identity of mystery guy with his connections. 

 

It takes Yamaguichi approximately an hour, in which Hinata takes Kageyama home after stocking up on junk food from the convenience store. 

 

Even from the tone of Yamaguichi’s voice as he picks up, Kageyama can tell it isn’t good news. “I asked around, and Tobio I’m really sorry. The guy you saw Oikawa with was his boyfriend, Iwaizumi Hajime. They’ve been dating for years.”

 

Kageyama used to believe that when a heart breaks it’s always sudden, one single moment changing everything in an instant. Kageyama thinks that kind of pain is merciful in its swiftness. Oikawa broke his heart slow, each day of silence, whittling at the hope Kageyama built with his own two hands. In a way, he’s thankful for the closure.

 

At least now he can give up hope. 

  
  


Xx

 

Oikawa feels shitty the moment he makes it home. Actually no, he feels shitty the moment he steps away from Kageyama’s inviting warmth, or maybe he’s felt this way from the very moment he fell in too deep. 

 

This whole thing wasn’t his fault, not really. The days following Iwaizumi’s departure overseas for study abroad was a boring rinse and repeat of waking up, going to class, waiting for Iwaizumi to call, doing homework, falling asleep, just to wake up and do it all over again. 

 

Oikawa had wanted to be a supportive boyfriend although the idea of a long distance relationship made his palms itch and  _ being  _ in a long distance made him feel caged in his own skin. It all became boring without Iwaizumi.

 

It doesn’t help that whenever they weren’t texting or skyping in the tiny window of time they have, Oikawa’s imaging Iwaizumi surrounded by a flock of Americans girls and boys both convincing him to forget all about his hometown boyfriend who has nothing going for him and--

 

Those insecurities drove Oikawa to find something or  _ someone  _ to do. Fortunately the opportunity feel into his lap--more like he fell into opportunity’s instead. Unfortunately the causal flirting game he was trying to play backfired. 

 

He didn’t mean to fall head over heels for Kageyama, but he did. That was his only mistake: falling in love.

  
  
  


Xx

 

The day after the party Oikawa picks Iwaizumi up from the airport, bringing him back to the apartment they share. Not that it’s felt like  _ their  _ home as a couple in a while. If he’s being honest, Oikawa’s spent more time imagining Kageyama curled up on the lumpy couch or stretched out in his--their--bed than he has wishing for Iwaizumi to come home. 

 

He doesn’t tell Iwaizumi this, just slips back into the familiar role of Iwaizumi Hajime’s boyfriend. Iwaizumi the star student. Iwaizumi the globe trotter. Iwaizumi the perfect, stable boyfriend. 

 

They manage to maintain the semblance that everything is fine for 16 days. Which is 17 more than Oikawa expected. They eat together, sleep together, even go out with friends, all while ignoring the unspoken things between them. 

 

No one mentions the way skype calls felt more like business meetings or the texts left unanswered for days at a time. Iwaizumi doesn’t ask questions when Oikawa pulls up a text thread on his phone, sometimes rereading old messages with a happy spark in his eye unseen for the past three years, other times staring at the text box as if contemplating a message. And in return Oikawa doesn’t bring up how Iwaizumi kisses back clinically, without a drop of passion, or the when the one time they do have sex Iwaizumi murmurs someone else’s name as he comes. All of this is left unspoken until the 16th day. 

 

Oikawa wakes up to find Iwaizumi’s side of the bed is cold. This isn’t unusual. He clamors out of bed to the bathroom, weaving around suitcases still unpacked. When he comes out of the shower, Iwaizumi’s there, sitting on the bed fully dressed. 

 

“You going somewhere? Give me a sec and I’ll get dressed and come--”

 

“Tooru. I think we need to break up.”

 

As the words sink in Oikawa turns from his dresser to look Iwaizumi in the eye. His eyes aren’t wet, his hands aren’t shaking. Breaking up sounds more like a chore than anything else, and for some reason that hurts Oikawa more than anything else.

 

Iwaizumi realizes the brunette isn’t going to say anything and continues with his speech. “You know, Tooru, I loved you--”

 

“Loved,” Oikawa chokes out bitterly. His eyes sting, but he can’t cry. Can’t show that even in the end he’s always the one more affected by the relationship. “Past tense.”

 

“Don’t be like that. See this is what I mean,” Iwaizumi stands up but doesn’t move closer. “We’ve grown apart. You’re still acting like you did when we were kids.”

 

“Well excuse me if I never fit into your perfect little world. If you hate it so much why didn’t you leave earlier.”

 

“I thought...I had hoped things would change,” Iwaizumi says unaffected by Oikawa’s anger, “But I...found someone else in America and she made me realize what I was missing.”

 

At Iwaizumi’s words, Oikawa laughs. He laughs at the absurdity of it all. Somehow amidst all of that paranoia and insecurity, Oikawa’s hunch was right. He wants to tell Iwaizumi he found someone else too. Someone that made him happier than he has been for years, and he might have just fucked it all up. 

 

For nothing. 

  
  


Xx

  
  


Later that night Oikawa sits in his bedroom, all of Iwaizumi’s belongings cleared out and heading to a friend’s place. Oikawa’s hands shake a bit as he struggles to type out a message to the one person he hasn’t been able to get out of his head since they parted ways on the stairwell of Kuroo’s apartment. 

 

**YOU:** Kageyama I know what I did was fucked up, but I can explain myself. I’m really sorry for ghosting you I promise I can explain everything. If you want to meet up to talk about everything I’m game, I’ll do anything. I promise. 

 

**XXX-XXX-XXXX:** (The number you have contacted is not available. The user has blocked all incoming messages.)

 

Oikawa lets himself cry then. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> alternate title for this: the 5 times oikawa breaks kageyama's heart and the one time he does it but puts it back together again. this was really fun! i pushed myself to do something different...there was no happy ending or explicit smut (yet). this idea came abt while i was in the middle of a giant fight w my gf and in the time it took for me to plan and write this fic we broke up so in this project inadvertently became very personal lmao. anyways follow me on [tumblr!](http://stellarsketches.tumblr.com) for art and memes and dramatic text posts


End file.
